What If Series
by Tatertat
Summary: What if questions answered in stories. We all think about them, so why not make them stories. Basically oneshots of alternative endings of episodes Plenty of Kick! Kim/Jack Episode:New Jack City Question: What if Jack and Kim went to Rochella together?
1. Kim of Kong

**What If… Series**

What if Kim overheard the conversation between Jack and the game owner? And what if Jack refused when he was asked to throw the match?

Episode: Kim of Kong

**Hey my people. So I have been thinking about this idea for a while now. It is basically stories based on questions we probably asked our self when we first watched the episode. Most of them would be Jack and Kim. Also, put some suggestions down in the comments, but they must start with what if and have to do with an episode on Kickin It!**

**We all thought Kim of Kong was going to be THE KICK episode but that didn't work out as we planned it. One of my first questions were like "Hey, what if Kim overheard them talking?" hence this story was born. **

**I don't own anything but the plot. I mean I am a teenage girl for crying out loud. Now on with the story, please.**

Story will be in 3rd person

Security dragged Kim off as the owner talked to Jack. "Jack, how do you feel about losing?"

Jack: "Huh" Did he just say if I want to losing the match? Jack thought.

Owner: "Throw the match. If Kim is on the cover, more girls will buy the game."

Jack: "So, you want me to throw the match so you can get more money?" Both were unaware that Kim came back to apologize to Jack. She hid behind another arcade game listening to the rest of the conversation. She was shocked that the owner just wanted Jack to throw the fight. She was too deep in thought to hear some of the other details, she was about to leave when she heard.

Jack: "No, I already let her down once and I am not during that again. And even then, I had a pretty good reason of doing it. I just hate to see her get hurt, especially if it was done by me. That thing about just because she was a girl was fake because I didn't want to reveal my real feelings I have for her. I am not throwing the fight and I don't care what you say." The owner was shocked at his statement and Kim was too. Jack like- likes me? , Kim thought. She wanted to jump for joy, but stayed quiet. The owner looked mad.

Owner: "You could have a whole game surrounded by you, but you want to give that up because of a girl you like. " It was quiet for a minute, in till Jack spoke again.

Jack: "No." Kim hopes that he liked her just vanished. "It because of a girl I am in love with." "WHAT?!" Kim screamed out loud and jumped out of her hiding spot. Both the owner and Jack looked over to see Kim with a shocked look on her face. Jack started to panic.

Jack: "How much of that did you hear?" She sighed.

Kim: "Most of it." Oh no! I just ruined our entire friendship, Jack thought. The owner looked uncomfortable. Then he moved closer to Jack,

Owner: "Call me when you get some common sense. I mean she is a blonde anyway, she probably forgot about this conversation the minute she sees a cute pair of shoes. **(A/N-No offence to blondes. I know a lot of smart blondes. Blondes are awesome.)**" Kim walked up to the owner and flipped him. "Oh so that is how you feel about blondes. I quit. This was a stupid game anyway." She ran out of the arcade and quickly came back with a camera crew. The owner got up just to be flipped again by Jack.

Jack: "No one calls MY kimmy dumb and I quit too. I just the tournament is off." The owner looked up to see a camera right on his face. They must have been filming the whole time. The owner left with the camera crew following him. Jack turned to Kim. Oh no, he thought.

Kim: "Was what you said earlier true and I am your Kimmy now?" Jack didn't answer. Instead, he just kissed her right then and there. She kissed back. They broke apart when they heard cheering. Then Joan came in with her "nerd buster" or her water bottle and started to spray everyone thinking it was a riot, even though a water bottle would be stupid in a riot. Jack grabbed Kim's hand and ran out of the arcade and walked to the courtyard near the dojo. Kim spoke up with first.

Kim: "I love you, too." Jack looked up. He smiled at her. Then, he kissed again. When they pulled away, they smiled like the cat in Alice in Wonderland. Jack grabbed both of Kim's hands.

Jack: "Would you be my girlfriend?" Kim nodded and kissed him again. When they separated, Kim sees something behind Jack. She tapped Jack's shoulder and points behind him. They look to see Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy staring at them with wide eyes. Rudy and Milton were wearing conductor outfits and Jerry and Eddie wearing bug costumes. Jack and Kim laughed at their weird friends.

Rudy: "So are you guys dating now?" Jack and Kim both nod. They all cheered.

Eddie: "So how did you guys get together?" Jack and Kim looked at each other. They both spoke at the same time.

Jack and Kim: "Long story. Why are you guys dressed like that?" The guys looked at each other and also spoke at the same time.

The Guys: "Longer story." Jack and Kim nodded, understanding what they were saying. Rudy sighed and said, "We'll have nothing else to do. Let's have story time!" They all nodded and headed in. But Kim held Jack back for a second. "I guess I am your Kimmy now." She said. Jack moved closer to her and said "And I couldn't be happier." They both smiled and walked into the dojo with Jack's arm on Kim's shoulders and Kim put her head on his shoulder. Their day ended with laughter, crazy stories, and some kissing (okay, so maybe a lot of kissing).

**ALL DONE! Should I continue this series? Be sure to put in suggestions for next time. Be sure to check my other series, The Swag Songs of Kickin It. So, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style. By the way did anyone else see the new promo for Kickin It! I am super excited for it. Here the link if you haven't seen it.**

**Season 3 Promo : watch?v=H7OALTe1Q4A or look up season 3 promo on YouTube and click on number 13 on the list.**

**-Tatertat**


	2. Kung Fu Cop

_What if Jack talks and does stuff in his sleep and what if Kim was in the office when he was during this stuff? One thing- What if Jack and Snowflake were during more than just flirting in his dream?_

* * *

Episode: Kung Fu Cop

**This idea was suggested by Whitelily1derful. She submitted a lot of good ideas, but this one stood out the most and I quickly came up with an idea. I might work on the rest of your ideas. Thank you for submitting them.**

**Okay, who didn't love the flirting between Jack and Kim in Kung Fu Cop. Does this mean Jack dreams about Kim? Anyways after this suggestion came up I started to get the perfect idea. I watched the episode again today and I had to write this story.**

**I don't own anything but the plot! Do you really think I would be here if I own Kickin It? No Offense.**

* * *

Story is in 3rd person

Jack was currently in Rudy's office dreaming about the movie Kung Fu Cop '77. He was quite enjoying the dream, due to the fact that Kim was in there. And the dream was getting good.

**In his dream**

Kim/Snowflake was asking for him and Rudy/Bobby help. She had a gigantic blonde afro which Jack thought was super cute. He decided to at smooth towards her. She seemed to like the attention. But Bobby had to break up them. Jack was upset because he really wanted to keep flirting with Snowflake. It turns out she was looking for her dragon's eye necklace and she can defend herself. More qualities Jack liked about her. She was tough, beautiful and sweet. Bobby had to snap him out of a daze a few times. Then, they got to The School **(A/N- the club where they found Milton on the show)**. Bobby suggested they go undercover in till Milton/Moondust comes out. A slow song came on and Bobby insists Jack to ask Snowflake. He tapped her shoulder.

Jack- "Care to dance?" He put his hand out. She nodded and happily took his hand. They walked to the dance floor with the rest of the couples. He put his hands on her hips and she had his hands around her neck. Snowflake had that strange feeling in her stomach that she had never felt around someone. She looked at the really handsome rookie cop in front of her. He had been constantly flirting with her all day.

Jack- "You look really pretty today."

Snowflake-"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." They continued to dance, forgetting about everything around them.

**Outside of Dream**

Kim decided to check on Jack. She walked into Rudy's office to see him sleeping on the couch. She sighed. She thought he looked super cute asleep. She thought he was cute when he was wake too, but he would never tell him that. She heard a mumble. She looked to see Jack moving his mouth. Jack was sleeping talking. She thought it was kinda adorable. Then he spoke again, but this time she could actually understand him.

Sleeping Jack-"Snowflake, I need to tell you something." 'Who is Snowflake?' she thought. Then Jack continued.

"I really like you. You are so perfect." 'He must really like this Snowflake.' She thought.

**Back to the dream**

Snowflake was shocked at what Jack had just said. She barely knew him for a day but was very attracted to him. She couldn't help but to blush at the comment he just made.

Snowflake-"I really like you, too." Jack was as happy as ever. He leaned in and so did Snowflake.

**Outside of Dream**

Kim was on the couch next to Jack watching sleep. That wasn't creepy at all, right? Then Jack got up into a sitting position, but his eyes were still closed. 'Maybe he is sleepwalking?' Kim thought. Then, he started to lean closer to Kim. 'What is he during?' Kim thought. But Kim stayed where she was. Then she felt his lips on her. Her eyes widen, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she kissed him back. Then he pulled away and went back to sleep. Kim just sat there in shock. She decided to just ignore it for now. She went back out to practice.

**Back in the Dream**

Jack and Snowflake were smiling like idiots when the y pulled apart. They pulled apart just in time to see Moondust come out. They both snap out of their trance and finish their investigation. **(A/N: Warning! Spoiler for Kung Fu Cop. But you probably know. Just in case.) **

Eddie/Chef/Bad Mama Jama was behind the whole thing. They fought his ninjas and Bobby and Jack finally came together, but Eddie was getting away with his necklace. Jack quickly blocked the exit, causing Eddie to throw the necklace. It lands on a pipe that is right above the lava pit. Jack climbs the pipe ignoring the calls from Bobby and Snowflake make. The pipe started to shake, and then it broke off. Jack fell but for some reason in slow motion.

**Outside the Dream**

Everyone runs in to see Jack screaming on the couch. Rudy shakes him awake. Jack wakes straight. He looked to see Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Kim staring at him.

Rudy-"Did you get some rest?" Jack nodded. He looked at Kim. She seemed a little off.

Jerry- "Did anything cool happen in your dream?" Jack thought about the dream. All the memories came back to him.

Jack- "Yea, it was based off the Kung Fu Cop movie. Rudy was Bobby, Eddie was the chef and bad mama jama, Milton was Moondust, Jerry was La Boca the snitch, and Kim was Snowfla-" Jack didn't finish his statement. He realized what happen in his dream. Kim turned as red as a tomato. 'I was Snowflake?' Kim thought.

Jack-"Guys, can I talk to Kim alone for a minute?" They just stood there. Then Kim lunged at them. They ran out quickly and shut the door. Kim sat next to Jack on the couch.

Jack-"Did you ever come in here when I was asleep?" Kim wanted to lie but she figured that she might as well tell the truth.

Kim- "Yeah."

Jack- "Did you hear me sleep talk?" She nodded and Jack put his head down. Kim sighed. She might as well tell him now.

Kim-"Jack, when you were sleeping, you kissed me." His eyes widen. He couldn't believe that he did that to her. 'That probably why that kiss I had in my dream felt so real and so right.' He thought. Kim took a deep breath.

Kim-"I kissed you back." He was shocked, but he smiled.

Jack-"What I told Snowflake in my dream was my feelings for you." She smiled and moved closer to him. Then she said something she ever thought she would say.

Kim-"Jack, just kiss me already." He responded with a kiss. They stayed in that position for a while. Rudy's phone had rung in the office. Rudy walked in and did a double take. He ran out and dragged Jerry and Milton to his office. They both did double takes as well.

Jerry-"Woo!" Jack and Kim jump apart to see him and the guys staring at him. They both look at each other and laugh. Rudy and the guys had no idea what they were laughing about. Jack stood up and went to Rudy. He asked for a favor. Rudy sighed and told him to go. Jack grabbed Kim's hand and they took off out the dojo. Jerry and Milton went back in to the dojo. Rudy sat at his desk and dial a number on his phone. The person on the other line picked up.

Rudy- "Bobby, you owe me 20 bucks!"

* * *

**Done, that latest installment of the What If Series. Was the story good or bad? Let me know and REVIEW AND SUGGEST MORE QUESTIONS! They have to start with what if and the episode it is from. The episode has to be one that is already aired. So, peace out my people and keep swaging the Gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat(^_^) **


	3. Karate Games

_What if Jack and Kim kissed in the first scene of the Karate Games? No stunt lips. And what if Jack and Kim heard about his real plans earlier?_

Episode: The Karate Games

* * *

**Hey my readers!**

**I have sad news. My story, The Swag Songs of Kickin It was reported and removed from FanFiction. I am very sad about it. Maybe one day, it could come back on, but for now this is my only series I am working on. If you read this, pm your favorite story from the Swag Song Series and maybe something might happen!**

**A lot of you are requesting Wrath of the Swan which I am currently working on so hold your horses. Remember this story is for unique what if. So common ones like, What if Jack and Kim kissed on top of the Hollywood sign? Probably won't be used. I am also working on a short Skate Rat one. REMEMBER TO PUT IN YOUR SUGGESTIONS!**

**Today I decided to do one based on the Karate Games. I mean I seen a lot of them, but none had these plot. I mean we are all aware of the almost kiss at the end. Curse you director! But what about that first kiss attempt. What would of have happened if neither or should I say ONE of them didn't chicken out? **

**Remember to check out Kickin It Award Show that I written with the swawesome Kaecdc! You can vote for your favorite moments, episodes, and FanFiction.**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Again the story is in 3rd person view, and then switches to Jacks (from when the director tells them about the kiss.)

They both looked in shock. They had to kiss each other. Sure they both wanted to do it, but they figured it wouldn't happen. They didn't want to lose their friendship. Different outcomes raced through both of their minds. They both were scared the other wouldn't feel the same and their relationship would become awkward. But then they also had that small time when they would think about if the other felt the same way. They imagined the dates and the kissing they would share as a couple. Now, both those options of a chance of happening and neither knew which it would be.

They both walked to set with these thoughts in mind.

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe it! I am going to kiss Kim Crawford. She is just flawless in every way. But what if she backs out of the kiss? I don't want to ruin our friendship. I saw Kim getting her make up touched up. She doesn't even need it but it is for the movie. I practiced my lines once more before I was called to the bunker set. Kim was there getting ready to shoot the scene. She looked as nervous as I was. They have to shoot this scene first. The director yells at us to get our positions. The director yelled "Action!" **(A/N- I don't remember what they said, so let's just skip that for now.)**

My mind and mouth were in two different places. I was saying the lines but I was thinking about the kiss. Then the last line was spoken and I moved in. Kim looked like she was about to stop this. So I got this random boost of confidence and kissed on the lips. She didn't kiss back. She was probably shocked, but then she started to kiss back. YES! We both separated and Kim ran off. I hoping this wouldn't happen. I just stood in shock of what just happened. Wait, I should be running after Kim. I ran to her dressing room. I could hear her crying. I am such as idiot I made her cry. I bang my head against the door. I slide against the wall opposite of the door and sat down. Then, I heard the door open. "Jack." I looked to see Kim staring at me. She motioned me to come in. I went into her dressing room and sat down on the couch. She sat down beside me.

Kim-"Let's just forget about the kiss." I can never forget that kiss. It was the best kiss I ever had. Considering it was my first. I know you are shocked but I wanted it to be with a special girl. And Kim was a very special girl.

Me- "Kim, before we forget about this can I asked you something?" She hesitated but nodded. "Did you feel a spark when we kissed?" She looked down like she didn't want to say anything. I heard her mumble something. "Can you say that again? " I asked so I can hear what she said.

Kim-"Yes." She practically screamed. "So you know my secret, I like you okay?" Yes, she feels the same way. Now how do I show her that?

Me- "Good, because I felt the same spark you did. You were my first kiss." Her mouth dropped completely.

Kim- "I was your first kiss?" I smiled and grabbed her hand.

Me-"I wanted it to be with a special girl. Kim, I…" Kim shushed me.

Kim- "Just kiss me. **(A/N-Comment what show and what couple that is from and get a shout out)**" I didn't have to be told twice. I leaned in and kissed her right then and there. It was better than the first one. When we pulled apart I could tell she didn't want to forget this one and they will be more to come. All I need to say is 6 words. "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." She hugged and we both got up.

Me-"How long were we gone from set?" Kim shook her head. We both looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. We got out of the dressing room and we were walking back to set when we heard.

"Is the trap all ready?" We both back up to the door and put one ear on it. Kim got out her phone.

Me-"Why are you taking your phone out?"

Kim-"I am recording what they are saying. Be quiet!" I became quiet and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Yes, sir the trap is all set."

"Good, those kids won't know what is coming. Who cares if they might die? This movie is going to be huge." The voice sounded like Dolph the director. He is planning on trapping us. Kim and I looked at each other. We both decided to make a run for it. Kim put her phone up and we both ran out of there. We got to the door but it was blocked by security. Looks like we have to fight our way out. The two security guards pushed us back. Kim and I got into our karate stances and the fight begun. The guy tried to punch me but I blocked it with my arm. I used that to my advantage and flipped him. He was knocked out then and there. Kim got her guy down, too. She grabbed my hand and we ran off set. We got on the bus back to Seaford. We were in 10 minutes in the ride where I remember one thing. Kim looked at me like she remembered the same. We both yelled.

"RUDY!"

* * *

**Done! Was this good? I hope you liked it. Remember to REVIEW! I love your reviews! So, peace out my readers and keep swaging the Gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat (^_^)**


	4. Skate Rat 1

**Hey my readers! **

**I was watching this episode over the weekend and two ideas popped into my head.**

**What if Jack got jealous when Randy said he wanted to marry Kim?**

**What if Jack stood by Kim's side the whole time?**

**Well I decided to make two one shots about these questions. The first one is probably going to be pretty short. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

_What if Jack got jealous when Randy said he wanted to marry Kim?_

Episode: Skate Rat

**Who didn't laugh at this part when Randy said that? All their faces were super funny. It got me thinking, what if Jack got jealous over what Randy said? So here it is. It is going to be super short, so enjoy! I am also working on a dummy dancing one; what if Jack sent that note to Kim instead of Heather?**

**Special shout out to Toadetterocks15, I was actually thinking of a different show, but her answer works too. Well, let me give you a hint. The show the quote is from was on Disney and recently had a special. Try to guess and found out.**

**Be sure to check out Kickin It Award Show, that I have written with the always awesome Kaecdc.**

**I don't own the anything but the plot!**

Story is in 3rd person view

The Wasabi Warriors were talking about how excited they were for the new skate park when Randy and his crew came up to them.

Randy- "Because of you, Seaford is getting its own skate park. This is the best day of my life, in till I marry Kim Crawford." The gang looked at him funny. Kim just looked down embarrassed. She was about to say something but Jack spoke up.

Jack-"Yea, Randy that is probably never going to happen." Jack was jealous of how open Randy was about it. Jack wanted him and Kim to walk down the aisle, not Kim and Randy. Honestly, he just wanted to be Kim's boyfriend right now.

Randy-"And who are you to judge Jack. What are you, jealous?" He said while poking at Jack's chest. Kim watched as Jack and Randy argued over her. She didn't understand why Jack was arguing with him over her. It wasn't like Jack liked her, right? Then she heard Randy say something that shut Jack right up.

Randy-"At least I could admit I have a crush on Kim, unlike you." Everyone mouths dropped. Jack just stood shocked. He just stared at his feet. "Not so tough now, huh Jack." Randy said.

Jerry-"Randy, just leave us alone." Randy rolled his eyes and left not before saying. Jerry knew Jack liked Kim and he just wanted Randy to leave the poor guy alone.

Randy-"See you later. Mrs. Plotski." Randy said this as he walked away. The gang looked at Jack who couldn't look Kim in the eye. He just kept his head down.

Kim-"Guys, can I speak to Jack alone for a minute?" The gang nodded and walked away. That what Jack and Kim thought. They actually hid behind some lockers to see what was going on. "Jack was what Randy said true, do you have a crush on me?" She was hoping for a yes. She like Jack for a while now and wasn't sure if he liked her back. Jack still didn't look at her. He was too embarrassed to look at her. Kim was liked by a lot of guys. Why would she choose me over them, he thought. Jack sighed.

Jack- "Yes, to both questions." Jack whispered it so only Kim can hear him. Kim was so happy, she could scream for joy but now wasn't the time.

Kim-"Jack, look at me." Jack put his head up and looked into Kim's eyes. "I have a huge crush on you, too." Jack didn't believe her. He didn't believe a girl like Kim could like a guy like him. He is surprised they are even friends.

Jack- "I don't believe you." Kim was heartbroken by that statement. Of course, she liked Jack. He was perfect in her eyes. "Prove it." He said. Kim looked around and saw Randy on the other side of the hallway. An idea instantly popped in her mind. "Okay." Kim said. "Hey, Randy, come here." She yelled. Randy and his crew made their way over to Kim. "What is it, my lady?" Randy said. "I wanted to tell that I found the guy I want to be with." Kim stated. Jack just stood there confused. Don't forget about Jerry, Milton, and Eddie watching from their hiding spot. Randy smiled but at the same time was as confused as Jack was.

Randy- "And who will that be?" Kim just smirked. "Let me show you." She grabbed Jack's shirt collar and kissed him right then and there. Randy was shocked but then ran off with his gang following him. Jack on the other hand was in pure bliss, his crush for the longest time was kissing him on the lips. Jack was doing his victory dance in his head. He kissed back of course. They stayed like that in till they heard a cough. They separated to see a teacher stood in front of him. The teacher handed them each a detention slip and took off.

Kim-"Do you believe now?" Jack was so happy. "Yes" he said. He leaned in to kiss her again but Kim stopped him. "Do you want another detention?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "It means for more time with you." Jack said with a flirty tone. She smiled and took his hand. They both walked off to class with a huge smile on their faces Jerry, Eddie, and Milton got out of her hiding spot. They were all shocked. Jerry put his hand out and faced Milton and Eddie.

Jerry-"You guys owe me 20 bucks."

**Done! Did you like it? Do you want me to do the other one? Please REVIEW! So, peace out my people and keep swaging the Gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat**


	5. Dummy Dancing

_What if Jack sent the note to Kim instead of Heather?_

Episode: Dummy Dancing

**Hey my readers!**

**I really have nothing to say so ENJOY! But I am working on one for Wazombie Warriors and Reality Fights. BE on the lookout for them**

**Remember to check out Kickin It Award Show that I am working on with the beginning author, Kaecdc. It is pretty swawesome!**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

Story is in Jack's POV and Kim's POV (Will switch between the two)

**Jack POV**

I slipped the note in Kim's locker. I really like her and wanted to let her know how I feel. I walk over to my locker. The guys came behind me.

Jerry- "Yo, Jack. Did you put the note in Kim's locker?" I nodded. The guys knew I had a crush on Kim and were hoping we would get together. I hoping that will happen too. Milton patted me on the back. "Nice job, Jack." He said. I opened my locker up to get my books. I heard Eddie say. "Kim opening her locker now." I turn around to see Kim at her locker putting the combination.

**Kim POV**

I walked up my locker to get my stuff. I have it with Jack, so I was going to touch myself up in the mirror. What? Jack is cute. I can't help it. I feel more girly when I am around him. I opened my locker to see a note fall out.

_Hey Kim,_

_There is something that I need to tell you. It was kinda hard to say, so I wrote it. I want you to know that I think you are smart, talented and perfect in every way. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me. Let me know what you think._

_-Jack_

Aw, he asked me out through a note that is so sweet! I turned to see Jack at his locker. I should go up to him and tell him I want to go a date with him. I took a deep breath and made my way over to him.

**Jack POV**

I saw Kim read the note and smile. Then she started to walk this way. "Guys" I yelled. The guys came up to me and check my hair. Jerry sprayed my cologne on me. The cologne smells like… oh no! Blue Cheese! I can't stand blue cheese. It makes me throw up. Oh no, Kim is coming this way. I have to try to act cool. She walked up to me. "Hey Jack!"

**Kim POV**

When I walked up to Jack, he looked a little sick. He smelled like blue cheese. Wait, Jack mentioned to that he throw up if he was around blue cheese for a long time. He bent over. I stepped out the way just in time because he threw up then and there and it was disgusting. Then Truman came down the stairs laughing. He had to have something to do with this. Jack looked pretty sick. I should take him to the nurse. "Hey, let me take you the nurse." Jack nodded and got up. We walked over to the nurse's office and we sat on the chairs outside.

Jack-"I guess you are passing on that date." Is he crazy? I still want to date him.

**Jack POV**

I can't believe I threw up in front of Kim like that. At least it didn't land on her.

Kim-"Of course, not." Wait, she still wants to date me? Even after I threw up in front of the whole school and nearly on her. "You still want to go, even when I am the embarrassment of the school?" She smiled and nodded. "I don't care about that. I care about you." I smiled. The nurse walked out and saw us.

Nurse-"Jack, I can see you now." Kim and I both stood up. I still felt sick so Kim helped me up. Kim was about to head to class when I stopped her. Kim stepped next to me clearly confused. "Can Kim come with me; I kinda want my girlfriend to be next to me?" The nurse smiled and nodded. She walked into the office. I was about when Kim pulled me back. "Jack, we haven't even gone on our first date and you are calling me your girlfriend." She said, surprisingly in a calm voice. "I just can't wait for that long, Kimmy." I said. That Kimmy slipped out by accident. I started to get worried. "I'm fine with that. And you can only call me Kimmy." We walked inside the nurse office.

**After the nurse office and school-Jack POV**

The nurse told me I would be fine and just needed to relax today. So no karate or skateboarding today. I decided to take Kim on our first date after she finished practice. I was watching her practice when Jerry came out with pink hair **(A/N-I 'm not sure if that was the order they got pranked but it fits the story better)**. We all busted out laughing. Jerry looked at us confused. Rudy handed him a mirror and he screamed. Then Eddie pointed out his pink leg hair. That made us laugh even harder. I looked at Kim who was still laughing at Jerry. Whoa, she looks so cute. I can't believe I can call her my girlfriend.

**Kim's POV**

I was laughing about Jerry's pink hair when I caught my boyfriend staring at me. My boyfriend, Jack; I can get use to that. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then Truman walked in. This is getting very strange. He happens to show up right after each prank. I will have to think about that later. Truman laughed at Jerry like the rest of us. We all started to wonder who did it. "Truman, you had to have something to do with these." Milton said. "Sadly, no" Truman stated. We all looked at Rudy.

Rudy-"I been hear all day and I never saw him." We all sighed sadly as Truman walked out of there. "See you later, pink hair." He said to Jerry. Jerry got confused. "What is he talking about?" Jack plucked one of his hairs and gave it to Jerry. "Oh, very cleaver" Jerry said. We all just shook our heads. I sat down on the bench to cool. Then Jack walked up to me. "Are you ready to go to Falafel Phil's'?" Jack asked. I bit my lip and nodded. Why does he always have to be so cute? "Yeah, let me go change." I said and I walked into the changing room.

**Jack POV**

The guys started to get ready. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. "We are about to all about to head for Falafel Phil's'." Eddie said. They were about to walk out when I stopped them. "Guys, please don't go to Falafel Phil's'. Kim and I are about to go on our first date there." "Kim said yes!?" The guys said at once. "Yeah!" The guys cheered and congratulated me. "No spying on us guys!" The guys rolled their eyes. "Fine!" They all said that when Kim came out. "I'm ready!" Kim said. I grabbed her hand and waved to the guys. They all had goofy smiles on gave me a thumbs up. I just shook my head and walked out with Kim. I have a feeling my relationship with Kim is going to be a long one.

**Okay you guys know what happens at the end of that. So I decided not to put it in. If you don't look it up online! Don't mean to be rude. By the way, who else is upset that Kickin It wasn't nominated for a Kids Choice Award? I am still watching it though. Well, that all for now! So, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style!**

**-Tatertat**


	6. Wazombie Warriors

_What if Jack still went on the date with Kim?_

Episode: Wazombie Warriors

* * *

**Thanks to CassidyAnn for the idea. At first, I wasn't sure about it. Then I came up with the perfect story so here it is. Be sure to suggest IDEAS! I love them. I also am hoping for 50 reviews. Help me out!**

**Remember to check out the Kickin It Award Show that I co-written with the always swawesome Kaecdc.**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

3rd person view (Beginning in the movie theater)

Kim walked into the movie theater excited with her date with Jack. Her heart was racing faster than it ever has. She didn't know what to expect. Then Lindsay came into the theater. Ugh, she hated Lindsay. She always talked her like she is a five year old.

Kim-"Lindsay" Kim said it like it was venom in her mouth.

Lindsay-"Kim"

Kim-"You are into Zompyre movies?" Kim was surprised to see her here.

Lindsay-"No, I am here on a date. Like you would know what that is."

Kim- "Actually, I am on a date as well." The two girls shot angry glares at each other. Lindsay looked at the entrance to see Jack walking in.

"And here he is now, hi Jack." Jack walked into the theater as Lindsay spoke.

Jack was super excited about this date. He can't believe that he finally had the nerve to ask Kim out. He seemed cool on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out. He walked into the theater to see Kim and Lindsay arguing. He went up to the two girls.

Kim-"JACK IS YOUR DATE!?" Jack's eyes widen. He knew Kim's voice when he heard it.

Jack-"I am on a date with who now!?" Lindsay smirked.

Lindsay-"Jack, I saved us seats. Bye, Bye Kim." Then Lindsay walked off.

Kim-"You're on a date with Lindsay?" She could believe that Jack would go out with Lindsay.

Jack-"No, no, no!" He saw Jerry trying to hide behind his popcorn bowl. Jack pulled Jerry over to him.

Jack-"Jerry, what did you do?" Jerry thought fast.

Jerry-"No hablo ingles. (I don't speak English.)" Jack and Kim rolled their eyes.

Jack and Kim-"JERRY!"

Jerry-"Okay, Okay. Rebecca will only go out with me if you went with Lindsay, please?" Jack told Kim to stay there for a moment. Jack pulled Jerry over to the back of the theater.

Jack-"Jerry, you know I would do this for you, no matter how annoying the girl is. But I finally got the courage to ask Kim out. Please can you take this hit for me? You know how much I like Kim." Jerry nodded. Jerry may not be the smartest, but he knows that Jack really loves Kim and didn't want to be the person that prevents them from becoming a couple.

Jerry- "Only because I know how much Kim means to you,"

Jack-"Thanks, man." He patted Jerry on the back.

Jerry-"Now, go get your girl!" Jack nods and runs to Kim.

Jack- "Hey, sorry about that."

Kim-"I guess you are going to go sit with Lindsay." Kim was about to turn around when Jack stopped her.

Jack-"No, I am going to sit with my real date, Kim Crawford." She smiled. She was relieved that Jack would be sitting with her. Jack grabbed her hand and they went to some seats in the back and sat down. Beside them were two old men. One looked kinda of familiar to Jack and Kim.

Jack and Kim- "Rudy!?" Rudy was surprised that someone caught him. He looked up to see two of his young students staring at him.

Rudy-"Shush! Are you trying to get me caught?" Jack and Kim shook just their heads. Rudy did a double take at the two students next to him. They were holding hands and smiling at each other.

Rudy-"Wait, are you two on a date?" Jack and Kim nodded at their sensei. Rudy smiled. He is glad that Jack finally got the courage to ask out Kim.

Joan-"Trying to sneak with the senior discount again, Rudy?" Rudy tried to hide his face under his hat. Jack and Kim laughed at their sensei's stupidity. Joan was about to take Rudy out when she looked at Jack and Kim.

Joan-"Are you two on a date?" They once again nodded. Joan smiled. Then she dragged Rudy away, but not before winking at Kim. Jack looked at Kim with a confusing look.

Jack-"What was up with that wink?" Kim just shrugged.

Kim-"I don't know." Kim secretly smirked inside her head. She actually told a lie. She would tell him the truth later if the date turned out right. Then the light went off as the movie started. Kim started to get sleepy. Next then, you know her head is on Jack's shoulder and she is sound asleep. Jack smiled at Kim and put his arm around her. Kim then started to dream.

* * *

Kim's Dream

_Kim found herself in a dirtier version of the mall. She looked around and didn't see anyone. _

_Kim-"HELLOO, IS ANYONE HERE!?" She got no response. She kept walking. _

_Zompyre Jerry- "Hello there." Kim tensed up when she saw him. Jerry got closer to her. Kim went try to kick him, but he easily blocked. They continued to fight. Kim's back was to the wall. Jerry was about to turn her when he heard…_

_Jack-"Hey Zompyre!" Jerry turned to see Jack with a falafel ball in hand. Before Jerry can react Jack threw the falafel ball at his mouth. It landed in Jerry's mouth and he swallowed it. Jerry's stomach started to rumble and he ran out of there to find a bathroom. Jack ran over to Kim and kissed her. Kim was shocked but kissed back. Kim and Jack soon separated._

_Kim- "What was that for?" Jack looked at her weirdly._

_Jack-"I can't kiss my girlfriend I haven't for weeks." Kim smiled. 'I could get use to this', she thought_.

_Kim-"Well then, kiss me boyfriend!" Jack smiled and kissed her again. After they finished, he took her to the hideout. Where Kim was greeted by everyone, well almost everyone. She walked through the door to see Rudy and Eddie. They both smiled. _

_Jack-"Eddie is our chef, Jerry was turned to a zompyre, and Rudy is just Rudy, except he has a moustache now." Rudy and Eddie hugged Kim. Then they heard something._

_Lindsay-"Ugh, what is she doing here?" They turn to see Lindsay come out of the office. Kim turned to Lindsay. _

_Kim- "Yeah, I wondering the same thing about you." They both looked like they were going to attack each other any minute. Jack tried to change the conversation._

_Jack-"I found Kim and I may have used the last Falafel ball we had." Lindsay was got even angrier._

_Lindsay-"YOU USED OUR LAST FALAFEL BALL ON HER?" _

_Jack-"Well I am sorry for using the last one on my GIRLFRIEND! " _

_Lindsay-"She was totally not worth it."_

_Jack-"No one talks about my girlfriend that way. You might as well take your stupid attitude and leave." Everyone gasped. Jack was never mean, especially to girls. For him, to say that to Lindsay was huge._

_Lindsay-"I guess I will then." She went back in the office to get her stuff. Everyone turned to Jack._

_Eddie-"What was with that outburst?" Jack put his arm around Kim._

_Jack-"She was talking about my girl and that is taking it too far in my book." Kim awed and snuggled into Jack's chest. They heard the phone ring in the office. Rudy went to get it. While Rudy was talking, no one noticed Lindsay under the desk listening to the conversation. She took out her phone and texted someone._

_*Hey, I may have some interesting news for you. It involves the rebels' plans. Text me back for more details.* _

_She then walked out of the office. She looked at Jack and Kim who were sitting on the couch. They were snuggled into each other and laughing. Lindsay was mad that Kim had to have everything that should be hers. She fills her jealously over her with anger that wouldn't burn out in till Kim suffers. __**(A/N-Wow, that part was deep, but what the heck. Let's keep it.) **__She walked out with her head high knowing that her plan is soon going to be in actions. Rudy then ran out of the office excitedly. _

_Rudy-"Guys, guess what?" Everyone motioned him to go on._

_Rudy-"Professor Krupnick said he found a way to turn the zompyres back to humans. He wants us to meet him in his lab."_

_Kim-"Professor Krupnick?"_

_Jack-"Basically Milton." Kim nodded. Eddie looked at everyone annoyed._

_Eddie-"What are we doing here? Let's go!" They all nodded and took off._

_At the lab_

_Professor Krupnick- "Thank you all for coming and for taking your shoes off at the door." Everyone looks at Jack. He kicks his shoes off to the other side of the room. Kim just rolled her eyes. _

_Professor Krupnick-"Anyways I have made a device that can change all the zompyres back to humans." _

_Jack-"When can you start it up?" _

_Professor Krupnick-"As soon as I install this crystal dial." He was about to plug it when he heard a crash. He turned to find his device on the ground. _

_Zompyre Jerry-"I don't think going to happen." Jack, Eddie, Rudy, Professor Krupnick (__**A/N-Let's just say Milton)**__, and Kim looked to see a group of zompyres in the room, ready to attack._

_Eddie-"How did you know find the lab?" Jerry smirked._

_Jerry-"I had some help." Lindsay stepped out of the group now a zompyre. _

_Jack-"Lindsay, you sold us out." She smirked at Jack._

_Lindsay-"Yep!" She popped the 'p'. _

_Lindsay-"Now you will all be destroyed." The zompyres stepped closer to gang. Rudy turned to Eddie._

_Rudy-"Chief, one last request. Permission to cry like a little girl, sir?" Eddie nodded and started crying, too._

_Eddie-"Permission granted." Jack looked around for an escape when he spotted a IPod. He went up to it and pressed play. The music started to fill the room. Jerry couldn't resist._

_Jerry-"Zompyres lets dance!" All of the zompyres started to dance around. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Jack, and Kim ran out of the lab._

_Back at the base_

_Jack locked the door as the rest finished running in. They all were breathing heavily. Jack went up to Kim._

_Jack-"Are you alright?" Kim nodded and hugged Jack. _

_Milton-"Now all that is left is this crystal dial wrapped up in toilet paper." An old man walked up to Milton and took the toilet paper._

_Old man-"Well that all I need see all in about a week." He walked to the bathroom. Kim looked at Jack._

_Kim-"Was he there the whole time?" Jack nodded. Kim just smacked her head in stupidity. _

_Eddie-"Is there another way to stop the zompyres?" Milton nodded._

_Milton-"I have a prototype at the school." Everyone gasped. The school was the Zompyres lair. No one dared go there. _

_Eddie-"Alright, but we must get prepared."_

_**(A/N-It is 10 o' clock at night, so I am going to just skip the Falafel Phil's and the when they first enter the lair scenes so I can finish this for you guys.)**_

_In the Multipurpose Room_

_Milton-"Alright guys the device should be in here." They started look around. Jack pulled up a cloth to see Kim's project._

_Jack-Hey look it is your bean in a cup." Kim walked over to Jack. _

_Kim-"Oh, let's see if it grew." Milton snapped them out of their conversation._

_Milton-"Focus let's just find the device." He pulled up a sheet to reveal it._

_Milton-"Here it is!" Milton started to install the crystal dial when Jerry appeared. Jack and Kim fought him off. Kim again ended up against the wall. Jack thought quick._

_Jack-"KIM!" Jack threw her falafel ball. Kim shoved it into Jerry's mouth and he swallowed it. Jerry's stomach rumbled. _

_Jerry-"Man, I hate school bathrooms!" He ran out of there. Jack was about to go to Kim when he heard her scream._

_Kim-"Jack, behind you!" Jack turned to see Lindsay. Before he can react Lindsay burped in his face turning him into a zompyre. Milton finished installing the crystal dial. _

_Milton-"I finished installing- . "Before he can say anything else, Lindsay burped on him turning him too. Milton ran out of there trying to fight the change. Jack turned to Kim. Kim tried to fight him to get to the device, but ended up against the wall again. He was about to turn her, but Lindsay stopped him._

_Lindsay-"Oh no! Don't you turn her. She needs to suffer!" Jack started to argue with Lindsay. Kim sneaked her way past them and made it to the device._

_Kim-"You guys need to light up!" She turned on the device spreading light across the room. Lindsay past out and Jack change back quickly. He ran up to Kim and kissed her._

* * *

Outside the Dream

The movie just ended and Jack looked at Kim who mysteriously was kissing the air. Jack shook her awake. Kim turned bright red.

Kim-"I wasn't doing anything, right?" Jack shook his head.

Jack-"You were doing something."

Kim-"What was it?" Jack leaned closer to Kim.

Jack-"Want me to show you?" Kim nodded. Jack closed the gap between them and kissed her. She kissed him back smiling through the kiss. Then, they heard a scream. They separated to see Lindsay looking at them. She then ran out of the theater. Jack got up and held his hand out for Kim.

Jack-"Want to see that movie that you were dying to see?" Kim nodded and stood up. She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the theater together.

* * *

**Done! BE Sure to REVIEW! Sorry for any mistakes. Tomorrow I go to school and I am tired. So, peace out my people and keep swaging the gangnam style!  
**

**-Tatertat**


	7. Hit the Road Jack

_What if Joan talked to Jack instead of Rudy?_

Episode: Hit the Road Jack

* * *

**Hey my readers! **

**Guess what? I am on SPRING BREAK! So I can update all week. Also thank you for all the reviews! I know we are almost at 50, but it will really make me happy if we got to 100 reviews before chapter 10. That would really make me happy.**

**Remember how Kim told Joan about her feelings. I started to think. What if Jack did the same? And this story was born,**

**Also, I want to give a big shout out to my awesome friend, Kaecdc that I co-write the Kickin It Award Show with. She is an awesome person and a swawesome writer. Love ya, Kaecdc. Be sure to check out her story, the beginning. **

**Also, check out Kickin It Award Show. It is really funny!**

* * *

In 3rd person view

Jack walks out of the dojo. He was starting to have some doubt about leaving. His mind was conflicted right now. Joan was walking around during her usual afternoon routine when she spotted Jack sitting next to the tree. After learning about Kim's feelings for him, she decided to see how Jack felt. She walked over and sat down next to him.

Joan-"So, you are leaving for Japan, huh?" He looked up at Joan.

Jack-"I don't know Joan, I mean they are so many things that I am going to miss here."

Joan-"Is there a certain person that you are going to miss?" Jack looked at Joan confused, but then got what she was hinting at. He figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Joan.

Jack-"Yea, there is one person that I am going to miss, probably the most."

Joan-"Is this person a certain black belt with, I don't know, blonde hair and brown eyes?" Jack just laughed at Joan's way of trying to ask about his feelings for Kim. It is true that he had feelings for Kim, but he never had the heart to her. He always wanted to but he chickens out at the last second.

Jack-"Yes, she is a black belt with blonde hair and brown eyes with an amazing smile and a great personality." He smiled as an image of Kim came into his mind. Joan smiled at that fact that both kids like each other. She thought it was cute that they were both too nervous to tell each other.

Joan-"You really like Kim, don't you?" Jack nodded.

Jack-"I feel that my feelings for Kim are starting to be more than a crush. She is one of the reasons I having doubts about leaving. Other than my friends and family of course. Actually, to admit, she probably the main reason I am having doubts." He had no idea why he was pouring all this out to Joan, but it made him realize something. He couldn't leave Seaford. He would miss too much.

Joan-"I have the feeling you are not going to need that letter in your hand." She pointed to the letter in Jack's hand with the name Kim on the front. Jack nodded. Kim came running afterwards. Jack notices she also had a letter in her hand. Joan smiled at the two and whispered in Jack's ear.

Joan-"I suggest you tell her now, because if you don't I will." Jack immediately went up to Kim. Joan just laughed silently at him. He then walked into the dojo to tell Rudy the good news.

Jack walked up to Kim and his heart instantly started to beat faster.

Kim-"Hey Jack, I wanted to give you this letter before you go. It has some things I wanted to tell you." Kim tries to give Jack the letter but he refuses.

Jack-"Kim, I am staying."

Kim-"Oh, well then, I am going to go inside." Kim was about to turn around when Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She blushed at his touch.

Jack-"There is something I need to say." Kim looked at him and motioned him to go on. Jack took a deep breath.

Jack-"Look Kim, one of the reasons why I am not leaving is you. Kim, I couldn't stand not seeing you every day. I-"He took a deep breath. "I love you." Kim just stood there with wide eyes and as red as an apple** (A/N-See what I did there)**. Then she smiled at him.

Kim-"I feel the same way. I love you too." Jack smiled and kisses Kim. Meanwhile, Joan, Rudy and their fellow warriors are eavesdropping on their conversation. When they didn't hear anything they went outside and saw them kissing.

Milton-"Holy Christmas Nuts!" They separated to see the whole gang looking at them.

Jack and Kim-"JOAN!" Joan ran off. She may be a security guard, but she knew two mad black belts equal trouble. Jack and Kim glared at the rest of the gang and they took off. They just laughed.

Jack-"Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled.

Kim-"Yes" They kissed again and were interrupted by a car horn.

Jack-"I have to tell my dad I changed my mind." He was about to leave when he had an idea.

Jack-"I think I want my dad to make my beautiful new girlfriend." He said this while tucking a piece of Kim's hair behind her ear."

Kim-"Okay!" She giggled and they took off. I think they are both happy that he didn't leave.

* * *

**Done! This is actually my shortest story yet. Sorry if they are any grammar mistakes. I am rushing this. Remember my goal is 100 reviews before my 10****th**** chapter. So, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat**


	8. Buddyguards

_What if One Direction came to Seaford and Kim couldn't get tickets?_

Episode: Buddyguards

**IM BACK! Sorry for the long wait. I had my first writer's block! But then this idea came to me. It was my first good idea so I took it. Also, my computer is messed up. So, I might not update for a while. I will try my best.**

**Congrats to Maisy9999 and bellafan22 for getting the answer right in chapter 4. It was Mason and Alex in Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**So I was looking at the different episode when it came to me. Kim like Ricky Weaver, so maybe she is a One Direction fan. I am just guessing.  
**

**I do not own anything, but the plot!**

* * *

3rd person view

Kim walked into the dojo super excited. Her favorite band, One Direction was coming to Seaford. Her mom was getting her tickets for her birthday. She walked over to her locker happily. Jack who was at his locker noticed her.

Jack-"I see someone is happy." Kim nodded and went into the locker room to change. Jack just laughed. Kim told Jack the minute her mom told her she was going to get her tickets. He knew she had an obsession with the British boy band. That was one of the things he loved about her. Kim came out of the locker room skipping around the dojo. The rest of the guys looked at her confusingly. Rudy just shook it off.

After Practice

Kim was happily skipped to her locker. She was getting her stuff when her phone beeped signaling she had a text. She took her phone out and read it.

Mom- *Hey Kim. Couldn't get those tickets. Sorry.* Kim sighed sadly and texted back.

Kim-*its fine.* She sighed again and sat on the bench. Jack came out of the locker room to see Kim sitting on the bench sadly.

Jack-"Are you okay?" Kim nodded and got up. Jack grabbed her wrist.

Jack-"Are you sure?"

Kim-"Jack I am fine, okay." Jack was taken back a little but let her go. She walked out of the dojo. Jack spotted her phone on the bench.

Jack-"Kim, wait!" She didn't turn around. He looked at her phone again. Her mom's text message was up on the screen. 'That is why she was so sad.' Jack thought. He sighed and went over to Falafel Phil with the rest of the guys. He noticed that Kim wasn't there. He also noticed Jerry had a radio.

Jack-"Jerry, why do you have a radio?"

Jerry-"Well Jack, so I can start dancing anywhere at any time."

Jack-"You know they have iPods now, right? So that you can carry music basically in your hand."

Milton-"That what I have been trying to tell him." Eddie just sighed.

Eddie-"This is what I had to deal with while you were over at the dojo."

Jerry-"Probably flirting with Kim." Jerry muttered hoping Jack wouldn't hear, but Milton and Eddie can. Milton and Eddie laughed at Jerry's comment. Jack just sat down.

Jack-"I wasn't not flirting with Kim." Jerry was about to say something interesting came up.

Radio-"Hey kids, listen up! You guys will get a chance to win two tickets to see One Direction after this song." Then the next song started to play. Jack face lit up.

Jack-"Guys, you got to help me win the tickets?" The guys looked at Jack weird.

Jack-"For Kim. Help me win the tickets for Kim."

Eddie-"Kim is into One Direction?"

Jack-"Yeah. Her mom was going to buy her tickets for a birthday present, but they were sold out." The guys nodded and agreed to help.

Jerry-"Wait a minute, the guy said two tickets. I think Jack has another reason he wants to get her those tickets." Jack turned red in embarrassment as the guys made kissy faces at him. Luckily before Jack could hurt them and the radio came.

Radio-"Alright kids! 5th caller gets it. Call now for your chance to win." The guys dialed the radio station on their phone. None of them got it. Then they heard a scream.

Radio-"Congrats to our winner! Please tell our listeners who you are."

Winner-"I am Phil!" The guys all look at each other. Then Phil comes out of the kitchen with his phone.

Radio-"So, who are taking with you?"

Phil-"My goat, Tootsie" That when the guys turn off the radio. Then they heard Phil yell.

Phil-"Tootsie, we going to see One Direction!" Phil then started to dance around the restaurant causing basically everyone but Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton to leave. Jack just put his head on the table. Milton patted him on the back.

Milton-"Sorry Jack."

One Direction was looking for somewhere to eat.

Niall-"Where is a good place to eat around?"

Zayn-"Yea, where does it say in your book, Harry?" Harry looked up from his book.

Harry-"Oh, this is a world record book." All the boys sighed and kept looking.

Harry-"Hey guys! There is a restaurant in this book that says it is here in Seaford." All the boys looked in at the book.

Liam-"It says that is has the biggest roach infestation."

Louis-"Let's go, I'm hungry." The boys agreed and found the address. They walked over to Falafel Phil's and sat down. Eddie was the first to notice them.

Eddie-"Guys, look over there!" They all look to see One Direction sitting at a table on the other side of the restaurant.

Jerry-"Yo Jack. You should ask them for tickets."

Jack-"It wouldn't hurt to ask." The gang smiled and basically pushed him to the British boy band.

Jack-"Hey One Direction! I'm Jack." They all turned to Jack.

Liam-"Hello!"

Louis-"What brings you here to this table, Jack?"

Jack-"Well I was wondering if I could get some tickets to your concert." They all looked Jack up and down.

Zayn-"No offence, but you don't look like that the average One Direction fan." Eddie, Jerry, and Milton looked at each other and went over to help Jack out.

Jack-"No, they are for a friend." Milton then went next to Jack.

Milton-"A special friend." One Direction became more interested.

Niall-"So, who is this special friend?" Jack looked at his shoes.

Jack-"Her name is Kim."

Jerry-"Yea, they are like peanut butter and jelly." Jack just looked at his friends trying to help them out.

Louis-"I guess in that case we should give him some tickets." The band looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Harry took some tickets out his pocket.

Harry-"We will give you these tickets, if you tell us more about this Kim girl." Eddie, Milton, and Jerry all sat down next to the band.

Eddie-"Once he starts talking about her, it is hard to stop him." The band nodded in understanding.

Jack-"I do not do that."

Jerry-"Let's put him to the test shall we?" Jack looked at Jerry confusedly. Jerry winked over at Eddie.

Jack-"Test?"

Eddie-"Anyways, Kim is like a sister to Jerry, Milton and I. She is nice…" Eddie lowered his voice on the last part knowing that Jack would add on.

Jack-"Don't forgot funny, talented, smart, beautiful, athletic…" One Direction watched in amazement as Jack continued on. Jerry soon snapped him out of it. Jack looked at everyone and sighed.

Jack-"Alright, you guys caught me." They all laughed.

Zayn-"It is confirmed. You are in love with this Kim gal. They all nodded. Jack looked to see Kim through the window about to go into the dojo. He remembered he had her phone.

Jack-"Well guys, I have to go give Kim her phone back."

Liam-"Jack, you might want to give her these." He held out front row tickets to their concert. Jack thanked them and walked over to Kim. One Direction and the rest of the warriors decided to watch from the window.

Jack walked up to Kim. He caught her right before she went inside the dojo.

Jack-"Hey Kim. I have your phone." He gave to her and she hugged him.

Kim-"Thank you. I have been looking for it. Today hasn't been the best day."

Jack-"Well, it is about to get a whole lot better." Kim looked up at him.

Kim-"What do you mean?"

Jack-"I know you were sad because of the sold out tickets."

Kim-"YOU READ MY TEXTS!" Jack backed up.

Jack-"Before you attack me, let me finish." She calmed down and let him talk.

Jack-"So, I pulled a few strings and got you these." He showed her the tickets. She looked at the tickets and gasped.

Kim-"You got me front row tickets?" He nodded and she hugged him really tightly.

Jack-"Can't breathe!" Kim quickly separated from him. Jack took a deep breath.

Jack-"You can have them, if I could come with you." Kim just laughed.

Kim-"Why would I bring you on our date?"

Jack-"Date?"

Kim-"Oh yea." The Kim kissed on the lips and took off. Jack just stood there for a minute in shock. **(A/N-What show is that exchange from?)**

The guys spying on them mouths dropped. One Direction stepped aside.

Harry-"We totally need to get them together at the concert tonight." They all agreed.

Jerry-"Hey, if you are getting them together. Can we come along?" One Direction nodded and guys high fived each other. They all went off to start planning for tonight.

* * *

**Done! By the way, some people have been saying that I don't make them like the characters in the show. Honestly, I try my best to make them like in the show. But also if I don't want to be mean. But if you hate my stories don't read them. Well in till next time. So, peace out my people and keep swaging the Gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat**


	9. Buddyguards 2- The Concert

**Hey my readers!**

**So some of you ask if I can do a second part to the last chapter so, here it is. I am working on special chapter for my 10****th**** chapter. It is called Caught Ya! It will have what if for Ricky Weaver and A Slip Down Memory Lane! If you guess the right question for either episode, you will get a shout out in it!**

**I giving you one more chapter to guess the answer to the last chapter exchange. Good luck!**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

3rd person view

Jack and Kim enter the arena holding hands and laughing about something Jack had said earlier.

Jack-"And then Jerry said…" But he was stopped by a tech crew guy coming up to him.

Tech Crew Guy-"Is your name Jack?" Jack nodded while Kim looked at both of them confusingly.

Tech Crew Guy-"Well, they want you to come backstage." Jack knowing who he was talking about nodded and turned to Kim.

Jack-"I meet you at our seats, okay." She nodded and kissed Jack's cheek. Then she skipped off to her seat. Jack followed the tech guy backstage.

Tech Guy-"You have a very understanding girlfriend."

Jack-"We aren't dating yet. I plan on asking her tonight." The tech guy nodded and opened the door to a dressing room for Jack. Jack went inside to see One Direction staring at him.

Niall-"Here he is." Jack looked at them weirdly.

Jack-"What is going on?" One Direction looked at each other.

Zayn-"We have a, well unique way of getting you and Kim together."

Louis-"Can you sing Jack?" Jack shrugged.

Jack-"I don't know if I am good."

Harry-"Sing a little for us, Jack." Jack sung a little bit of What Make You Beautiful. One Direction nodded in approval.

Liam-"You will do fine."

Jack-"Again, what are you talking about?"

Zayn-"We want to sing on stage with us. Now if we are corrected, you play guitar, right?"

Jack-"How did you know that?"

Liam-"We had some help." Then Jerry, Milton, and Eddie popped up behind Jack.

Jerry-"Yup, US!" Jack jumped at the sound behind him. He looked behind him and sighed.

Jack-"How long have guys been in here?" They shrugged and sat down near One Direction. Jack shrugged and sat down, too.

Jack-"So, what do you want me to do?"

Niall-"Well…"

**Beginning of the Concert**

Kim looked everywhere for Jack but couldn't find him. She figured he would show up eventually. She was excited about her first date with Jack. She also couldn't believe she kissed him. She just got a new burst of confidence when she was with him and she loved it. She was taken out of her thought when Lindsay came to her.

Lindsay-"How did you get here?" Kim rolled her eyes.

Kim-"A guy asked me unlike you."

Lindsay-"A guy asked me, too."

Kim-"Your daddy giving you the tickets doesn't count." Lindsay opened her mouth but didn't have a comeback. She was silent for a moment.

Lindsay-"Who is your date?" Kim smirked.

Kim-"Jack Brewer." _'Beat that Lindsay'_, Kim thought. Lindsay just laughed.

Lindsay-"Where is he now?" Kim sighed. She had absolutely no idea. The band started to come out along with Jack, who was beyond nervous. He was about to sing in public to his date/crush/best friend. He had an acoustic guitar in his hand. He just sucked it up and joined them. Meanwhile, Kim looked up on stage.

Lindsay-"Well?"

Kim-"He's on stage." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

Lindsay-"I am not stupid, Kim." Lindsay looked up on stage and did a double take. Her mouth dropped and she stomped away to her seat.

One Direction came onto the stage with Jack.

Louis-"We have a very special guest tonight. Let's welcome Jack Brewer!" The audience went crazy. Also because Seaford was a small town and basically everyone knew Jack.

Harry-"We will let him take it away." Jack went up to the microphone.

Jack-"Hey guys! There is a girl out there that I want to sing to." He took a deep breath. "Kim Crawford, can you come on stage?" The audience gasped along with Kim. She slowly got onto to stage and stood next to Jack.

Jack-"Kim, this song is for you!" She sat to the stool on the stage and watched as Jack strummed his guitar and started singing What Makes You Beautiful. Kim's heart was beating 10 times faster. She was about to burst in to tears. Jack looked at her the entire time, no one else. Just her. They both had a look in their eyes that is rare, but easy to recognize.

Love.

When Jack finished, he pushed the guitar aside and took both of Kim's hands.

Jack-"Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" Everyone went to the edge of your seats for the answer.

Kim-"YES! A thousand times yes."

Jack-" I love you." Kim smiled.

Kim-"I love you, too." He smiled and kissed her. After a few minutes, Harry tapped Jack on the shoulder and they separated.

Harry-"As much as we enjoy you guys getting together, we have to perform a concert here." They both turned red and went back to their seats. Then Jerry, Eddie and Milton ran on stage.

Eddie-"Did we miss it?" Everyone nodded.

Milton-"Thanks a lot Jerry!" They walked off stage arguing. One Direction laughed and started up their concert. They began with Little Things. Jerry and Eddie went to their seats. Milton stayed back for a second.

Milton looked to see Jack slow dancing with Kim and her head was on his chest. Both their eyes were closed and had smiles on their faces. Milton smiled at the new couple. It reminded him of his relationship with Julie. He soon joined Jerry and Eddie.

The night was full of laughter, music, and of course Kick (Jack and Kim).

* * *

**Done! I told you it was going to be cheesy! How was IT? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! We remember to read my 10****th**** chapter special, Caught Ya! So, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style!**

**-Tatertat**


	10. Caught Ya!

**Here it is guys! My special chapter, Caught Ya. This chapter would contain two What If's. **

**Congrats to…**

**AbberzZzCain **

**Frozenstar03**

**UBetterNot**

**Kickin it gal 21**

**Guest **

**They got the correct answer for chapter 8 which was Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana episode. It was part of a three part show. Cody and Bailey had the little exchange.**

**A lot of guys asked why Jack and Kim did not get together in my newest oneshot, The Tale Behind The Necklace. It is because I was trying to fit it onto the show. Jack made her the necklace but they are not together, so they won't get together in the story. That is why they didn't get together. It was just a story of how and why she got the necklace.**

**THE WHAT IF's ARE CONNECTED IN THIS CHAPTER! **

* * *

_What if Kim heard Jack and Ricky talking?_

Kim POV

I can't believe that Ricky ended up being a doll haired jerk. I need to cool off some of this stream. I was walking away from when I realized I have to get some stuff from my locker. I turned around and headed to my locker when I past the room to hear talking. I decided to be noisy and put my ear to the door. I could hear Ricky and Jack talking.

Ricky-"She was the first girl in 20 schools that wouldn't kiss me." _Wow, shallow much._

Jack-"Kim is not like other girls. On the outside, she is cute, little lamb, but on the inside is a crazy, killer lamb." _He thinks I am different? _I smiled at that thought. Then I took off to the dojo.

3rd person view

Later that night, Jack asked Kim out for what most people would call their first date. They had a great time. They became best friends that night, learning more about. He walked her home. Before he left, he kissed her cheek. They just smiled at each other and left. Kim laid down on her bed and thought for a few moments. 'Does Jack have a crush on me?' she thought. But she pushed it aside and moved on. But her relationship with Jack will never be the same.

* * *

_What if Kim tripped on the bow staffs? Or does she?_

Jack POV

I was at my locker when I saw Kim come in. Ever since Ricky Weaver, my feelings for her just grew. I mean we have been through a lot together. Maybe when I beat this record, I will finally have the courage to ask her out. Anyways, Kim came to my locker.

Kim-"Hey Jack! I made you this for record." She was holding out a cool looking bracelet. I took it and put on my wrist.

Me-"So it is like a friendship bracelet?" I not sure what answer I want her to say, so I just listened for it.

Kim-"Yea, Jack is just a silly friendship bracelet." She sounded a little unsure. I decided to joke around her.

Me-"It is official! We're friends!" She just looked at me wide eyed.

Kim-"You know I think of us as more than-" She stopped right there. Whoa, was she going to say friends? She likes me back, YES! Wait let me just make sure.

Me-"More than what?" She looked around and ran off. I took off after her. I looked up to see her about to slip on the bow staffs someone left on the floor. My reflexes came in. Next thing I know, I caught Kim right before she hit the floor. She looked up at me with wide eyes and her stomach moving faster.

Me-"Caught Ya!" She just smiled at me, but I had a feeling she knew I meant in more than one way. She stood back up and sat on the bench.. She seemed a little shaken about what just happened.

Kim-"Sooo…" Well this is awkward moment.

Rudy-"Hey guys!" Thank goodness Rudy came in. I want to talk with Kim but I need time to think.

Rudy-"Jack get back to training! The guy is coming in a 2 hours!" I leaned near Kim.

Me-"We are talking about it later." I said it in a low voice so only she can hear me. She nodded and left the dojo. I went back to the training. I tried to break the bricks but nothing happen. Rudy looked at me.

Rudy-"Jack, just break the bricks!" I nodded and tried again, but still no progress. Rudy started to get worried.

Rudy-"Jack you need to focus." I can't stop thinking about what Kim said. She must feel the same way as I do.

Me-"Sorry Rudy, it just been thinking about someone lately."

Jerry-"Who have you been thinking about?" We both turn to see Jerry and Milton walking through the door.

Me-"Just someone." They shook their heads. I guess don't accept my answer.

Rudy-"Jack , whatever is on your mind it is affecting your karate. You have to let it off your chest." I took a deep breath and explained what happen just 15 minutes earlier.

Me-"I mean I like Kim a lot and I know she likes me too, but I can't pull myself together to ask her out. I just feel she just too perfect for me." That when we heard a gasp. We looked that the door to see Kim standing there. She turns around and leaves. Then my phone beeps. I go to my locker and grabbed it. Kim just texted me.

Kim-*Caught Ya!* I just stare in shock at the message. I saw a hand wave in my face. I look to see Milton looking at me.

Milton-"Are you alright, Jack?" I smiled.

Me-"Yep, just fine!" I went over to the bricks and broke them easily. They guys went and high fived me. They smiled knowing that I am ready for the record.

Record Time

I walked outside to see the record guy right there. I also saw Kim on the other side of the stage. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Rudy tapped me on the shoulder.

Rudy-"Remember if you zone out again use this." He held up a sledge hammer with a glove on it. I shook my head at him and he put it back.

Mr. Burgess-"Alright Jack, you have to do the record now." I went up on stage and took a deep breath. I lifted up and my hand and broke every single brick. I BROKE THE RECORD! The guys all came up and high fived. Then Kim came on stage and gave me a hug. Behind her back I gave the guys the 'get out of here' look. They nodded and left to Falafel Phil's. Kim and I separated.

Kim-"So I like you…"

Me-"And I like you."

Kim-"So what does that make us?" I sighed knowing that I would have to ask her out. I want her to be my girlfriend but I don't want to look like an idiot or chicken out at the last second.

Me-"Kim?"

Kim-"Yeah?"

Me-"Ever since Ricky Weaver, let's just say my feelings for you skyrocketed. I remember every detail of that night. And when I kissed your cheek I felt a spark that I haven't felt with any other girl. I really like you. So, Kim will you be my girlfriend?" Her mouth dropped instantly after I finished. It was silent for a while and I started to get worried

Kim-"Yes, of course!" She wrapped her arms around my neck while mine were on her hips. I instantly got lost in her brown eyes and leaned in. Our lips quickly met in the middle. This was way better than the quick cheek kiss I gave her. Then I heard cheering. I sadly moved apart from Kim and turned to see our crazy friends cheering along with some strangers that were in Phil's. Kim and I both laughed and walked off stage. The guys came and I high fived me.

Jerry-"You finally got the girl, man."

Me-"Yep, thank goodness." They all laughed and Kim came back over. We all went and talked in Phil's.

Eddie-"Now we don't have to snap Jack out of his daydreams about Kim before she comes over."

Milton-"Or hear how jealous he was when Kim was asked out." The guys all nodded and Kim looked over at me.

Me-"You guys didn't have to reveal that." I glared them. They just sipped their drinks. Kim kissed me.

Kim-"It is okay. I think it is cute!" We spent the rest of the day just hanging out with the gang. We later all went our separate ways. I walked Kim to her door.

Me-"We are set for our date tomorrow right?" Kim nodded and kissed me good night and went inside.

True is I am in love with her, but I won't tell her that yet. I just wait for the right time. Hopeful it would be soon.

* * *

**That the chapter! Was it good or bad? Let me know! REVIEW! Congrats to...**

**Dog Lover234 **

**BehindTheseCastleWalls**

**They guess it right! So congrats! So, peace out my people and keep swaging the Gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat **


	11. Spyfall

**Hey my readers! Who enjoyed my 10****th**** chapter?**

**This idea is from jendallforever. **

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**If you have a FanFiction account and you submit an idea, if I use it you will get a sneak peek of the chapter. Cool, right! So get typing. Remember it is only available for FanFiction users and you will only get a sneak peek if I use your idea! If must include the question!**

**Anyways many of you wanted a Spyfall one so here it is!**

* * *

_What if Jack and Kim were dating in Spyfall?_

3rd person view

Jack and Kim were in Falafel Phil's having their 4th date. **(A/N: Ricky Weaver, Wazombie Warriors, Kickin It On Our Own)** Ever since Rudy came back, they have become closer than ever. They sat on the same side of the booth. Kim was laughing at a story Jack was telling her. Jack then leaned in closer to Kim, he was so close. His lips were so close to touching hers.

Milton-"Hey guys!" They both sighed and separated.

Jack and Kim-"Hey Milton!" Milton looked at his two friends. He sat down at the other side of the booth. Jack and Kim looked at each other awkwardly.

Jack-"So, Milton what brings you here?" Milton shrugged.

Milton-"I'm hungry and want to hang out with my friends. I am going to go order." He walked over to the cashier.

Jack-"He couldn't have done that before he said hi." Jack mumbled thinking Kim won't hear. But she did hear him. She wanted kiss so bad to make it official but they keep getting interrupted. Jack had planned to kiss her and then ask her to be his girlfriend, but again someone always comes and ruins it. Milton sat back down at the table. Jack and Kim brush the past events aside them and chatted with their friend. Phil then came to their table.

Phil-"This is my favorite time of the meal… the check!" He slammed the check on the table and left. Milton and Kim glance at the check and their eyes widen seeing the amount. Jack took the check and offer to pay for Milton too. He looked to see some extra stuff on the bill.

Kim-"Well, I gonna go work out." She got up but then glanced over at Jack and sat down back down. He pointed to the check. It had many other food orders that they didn't get. Jack called towards Phil.

Jack-"Phil, we didn't order this."

Jerry-"Oh I did." They looked up to see Jerry holding many plates of food.

Jerry-"I heard you were paying. Thanks, Jack!" Jack just rolled his eyes and counted his money. Then Phil came out in his country's traditional clothing. He started to kick people out.

Kim-"Phil, what are you doing?"

Phil-"The prince of my country is coming to Seaford and he is visiting me. Only people that look presentable can stay and honestly Milton, you are on the edge." Milton glared at Phil and Kim looked at him confusingly.

Kim-"Why would he come to Seaford?"

Milton-"They are going to have all of their American trading in Seaford and there is going to be a big banquet for him and I get to go, you know why?", Kim shrugged.

Kim-"Because you're a nerd with no life." Milton took the comment as a compliment.

Milton-"And… **(A/N: Who else laughed when he said that?) **I am the president of the school's United Nations club."

Phil-"He's here! He's here!" Phil straightened his clothes as the prince walked in. The prince looked at around at the place and smiled of the sight.

Phil-"If the red haired boy offends you, he's out." Milton just shot a look at Phil. The prince went up to Kim.

Prince-"Hey, who are you?" Kim stood up in front of the prince.

Kim-"My name is Kim."

Prince-"You know in my country we have a ritual we do when we meet beautiful women, may I?" Kim giggled and nodded. Jack heard it and look up to see Kim and the prince instantly became jealous. He continued to count his money. The price started to do his weird ritual on Kim. Kim started to get creep her out.

Kim-"That is enough, handsome." The prince glanced over at the boy counting pennies at the table so did Kim.

Kim-"Hey Jack, do you need some help with that." Jack looked to see Kim. He didn't want her to have to pay for their date. It is kinda of embarrassing.

Jack-"No Kim, I got it." The prince smirked. He formed a plan in his mind to help impress the girl right in front of him.

Prince-"No I got!" He took the check. Jack stood up, even more embarrassed then he already was.

Jack-"I think I can pay for it." Taking the check back in his hands. The prince took again and hand it to one of his assistants with his credit card.

Prince-"Nope! I got it!" Kim smiled at the prince and Jack just stood not only jealous but embarrassed.

Prince-"Does anyone want dessert?"

Kim-"I would." Jack looked at her weirdly.

Jack-"You just said you wanted to work out. Kim didn't take his eyes off the prince.

Kim-"I said I want dessert, Jack!" Jack just threw his hands up in surrender and left for the dojo. _'This date end badly.'_ He thought as he walked away.

30 minutes later

Kim came back from her time with the prince and was helping Jack train while she told him about.

Kim-"And when we said goodbye, I looked into his big cow eyes and you know what I said?"

Jack-"Moo?" He needed to lighten himself up. The prince had obviously swept Kim off her feet and he was very jealous.

Kim-"I did not say... wait I was thinking about cows. Oh man, way too go Kim. You meet a prince and you moo him." Jack just laughs at Kim. Then Phil came in with flowers and a box. 'This could not be good.' He thought.

Phil-"Guess what! I get to hand the key to the prince at tonight's ceremony." He got cheers from everyone. Kim eyed the flowers in his hand.

Kim-"What is with the flowers?" Phil looked at the stuff in his hand and handed it to Kim.

Phil-"These are for you!" Kim smiled and smelled the flowers in her hand. Jack who was at his locker instantly became jealous. Rudy slowly walked over to him.

Rudy-"Hey Jack are you okay?"

Jack-"Yeah, Rudy. Just peachy!" Rudy knew Jack was lying right through his teeth. But all that was going through Jack's mind was, 'I should of ask her out when had the chance.'

Kim stiffed her flowers again and smiled. Phil also gave her a box, she opened it to see a diamond necklace. She puts the flowers back in Phil's hand and took out the necklace. She stared at them in shock.

Kim-"A diamond necklace! No boy has gotten me a necklace." Jack walked up to Kim now.

Jack-"I did." Kim thought for a minute and found the memory in her head.

Kim-"Oh yea! The one at summer camp you made out of macaroni."

Jack-"It was rigatoni! Learn your pasta women!" He couldn't believe she didn't care about the necklace that he made for her.

Kim-"You're just jealous because you weren't invited to the banquet."

Jack-"What guy wants to go to a stupid event like that?" Rudy then ran over there.

Rudy-"I want to go! I want to go!" Jack sighed and went over to the lockers. Kim was out his hands now. Jack just went over to the locker rooms to change, not hearing the rest of the conversation.

Later that day-at the banquet

Kim was having a great time with the prince but all she can think about was Jack. She felt kinda of bad for leaving him at the dojo after their argument. She did remember the necklace he made her every day. She was just so caught in the moment; she didn't realize how much it probably hurt him. She sighed and enjoyed her time with the prince. I mean what girl wouldn't want to hang out with a prince. Her thoughts were interrupted.

Prince-"Would you like some punch?"

Kim-"Yes…No…. I mean… moo." Then she dashed off to the other side of the room. She went into the bathroom and splashed some water into her face. 'What is wrong with me today?' She fixed herself up and walked back over to the table. She started talking to the prince when she heard a crash.

Kim-"JACK!" She soon saw that she caught in her hand that was mysteriously beeping.

Jack-"Throw it!" Kim looked at him.

Kim-"What?!"

Jack-"Throw the key out the window." Kim threw the key out the window with ease. As soon as it when outside you heard it explode almost instantly. Now, she was just confused. She watched the fight continue to happen and Phil was thrown into the table. Milton ran next to Jack.

Milton-"Jack, why did you attack Phil?"

Jack-"That is not Phil." He pulled off a mask to reveal another guy. The guy looked shocked at Jack.

Criminal-"Who are you?"

Jack-"Brewer, Jack Brewer." Kim giggled at Jack for using that quote. The criminal was quickly arrested and brought out of the building. Kim ran over to Jack with a million questions in her head.

Kim-"What was with the boom and…?" Jack just laughed at Kim who was clearly confused. He put his hand on her shoulder sending shivers throughout both their bodies.

Jack-"I will explain everything later." Kim nodded. The prince ran up to both of them.

Prince-"You and this boy with great hair…" He quickly put his fingers through Jack's hair. "Save my life." He turned back to Kim. "You must be my princess. You will come to my country…" Kim stopped him.

Kim-"Whoa, I appreciate it but I am not really fit for royalty." She took off the diamond necklace and handed it to the prince. She stepped next to Jack.

Prince-"Jack, you are a very lucky man." Jack nodded knowing he was talking about Kim. Jack grabbed her hand and she smiled.

Jack-"I know." The prince was about to walk away when Jack remembered something.

Jack-"Oh that reminds me." He took some money from his pocket. "Here the money from the check at Phil's. When I am paying for my friends, I am serious." He handed the prince the money. "I still owe you 4 bucks, but I save your life, so we're even right." The prince laughed.

Prince-"Mail it to the palace." Then he left. Kim and Jack just looked at each other and laughed. They quickly finished.

Kim-"Jack, I just want you to know I feel more comfortable around you than anyone else." Jack smiled.

Jack-"Kim, will you care to dance?" She smiled and nodded. They went to what they thought was the dance floor. They started to slow dance. Jack dipped her and slowly brought her back up. They looked into each other's eyes. 'Just do it!' Jack thought. So he did. He kissed her. Kim eyes widen and shock but quickly closed and she relaxed into to the kiss. They were cut off.

Rudy and Milton-"Finally!" They screamed across the room. Everyone turned to see Jack and Kim looking around at everyone. Before anything else can happen, Jack and Kim ran out of the building. Once they are outside, they sat on a bench.

Jack-"That kiss was…"

Jack and Kim-"Amazing." They both looked at each other. Jack sighed.

Jack-"Kim, will you please be my girlfriend." Kim nodded and they kissed for the second time that night. No interruptions. Just two teens kissing on a bench in the city. They separated and Jack stood up and pulled Kim up.

Kim-"Where are we going?"

Jack-"Well, I am taking you on our first date as my girlfriend and we are going to go to a special place."

Kim-"Where is this special place?"

Jack-"You will see." Jack and Kim caught a taxi. She watched as the city went by and they pulled up at a very familiar place.

Kim-"You remember?"

Jack-"Of course I remember. I could never forget that night."

Kim-"Neither could I! But don't you think we are a little too formal for this place."

Jack-"I really don't care."

Kim-"Then let's go!" Jack was about to pay the taxi guy but realized that he gave all his money to the prince. Kim rolled her eyes and gave the taxi guy some money.

Kim-"Jack, you might want to get your wallet from the dojo before we head in." Jack nodded and walked over to the dojo, leaving Kim to remember the moments they share in the place she was in front of.

_'Who knew Circus Burger was the place where I would I have my first date with my first love.'she thought._ She sighed and waited outside for Jack to come back. When he did they walked in together. Not caring who would see them.

* * *

**Finally Done! I have been working on that all week! So, how did I do? Good or bad? Let me know! And COMMENT! Also, favorite and follow! Remember to put in suggestions for sneak peeks! So, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style!  
**

**-Tatertat**


	12. Indiana Eddie

_What if Kim was the one on the tree and Jerry and Milton were holding it? And what if Jack caught her?  
_

Episode: Indiana Eddie

* * *

**Hey my readers!**

**Well, I have some bad news. This will probably be my only update for the month. My stated decided to put all the important tests this month, so you might not see another update till June.**

**On a happy note, I need you guys help! Well, if I do update this month, it will probably be my New Jack City what if and I need songs for them to hear at Rochella! SO, help me out and I might give a sneak peek at the story and a shout out. Well, I can only give sneak peeks to those with a fanfiction account!**

**I don't own anything but the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

3rd person view

Eddie: "Alright, Jack and I will go this way and Jerry, Kim, and Milton will go the other way." Eddie pointed in opposite directions telling his fellow warriors what to do. They all nodded and went the way they were told. Jerry, Milton, and Kim looked up at the trees when Milton spotted something.

Milton-"Hey guys, look up there." Jerry and Kim followed his gaze to find the black box they were looking for near the top of the tree.

Kim-"I have an idea. You guys hold down this branch while I climb up and get the box. The guys looked up at her.

Jerry-"Isn't that kind of dangerous for a girl?" Kim just rolled her eyes.

Kim-"I think I will be just fine." Milton and Jerry shrugged and pull the branch down. Kim slowly got on it and started to climb the branch. She was close to the box when the branch started to shake.

Jerry-"There is a squirrel up my dress!" Jerry screamed and let go of the branch. Milton being the weakest of the bunch also let go. Kim went flying of the tree.

Eddie: "I am going to check over here. I'll be back." Jack nodded and Eddie headed in a different direction. Jack suddenly heard a scream. He looked up to see Kim. He quickly ran up and caught her before she reached the ground. She had her eyes close waiting for the impact that never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see a familiar brunette holding her bridal style.

Jack-"Kim are you alright?"

Kim-"Yeah, just a little shaken up." Jack set her down so that she was standing on her own feet, but had his arms around her waist for support. His cheeks turned pink looking at the position they were in.

Jack-"So, how did you start flying anyways?"

Kim- Jerry with a squirrel that went up his pants, but hey I got the box." She held up the box that was in her hand and started laugh. Jack was mesmerized by her laugh began to laugh as well. When they finished laughing, they realized that they had gotten closer to each other. Jack quickly looked at Kim's lips, then back at her eyes. _'Now or never.'_ He thought.

Jack-"Kim, can I ask you something?"

Kim-"Yeah, Jack. Anything."

Jack-"Well…" Before they heard arguing.

Milton-"I can't believe I had to do that."

Jerry-"Well, someone had to help with that squirrel!" Jack and Kim started laugh. Jack tried to start again, but was once again interrupted.

Jerry-"Kim, you're… Oh, did we interrupt something?" Jack and Kim quickly separated. Milton was about to say something when Eddie came.

Eddie-"How did you guys get here? Did you find the box?" Milton gave Jack and Kim the, we are talking about this later look. Jack and Kim looked at each other and gulped. Milton may not to be scary physically, but what he can do to someone mind terrifies everyone, so having a talk with him almost always went bad.

Kim-"I found the box." She held up the gateway to the next crew. Eddie high fived her.

Eddie-"Nice Kim, let see what is next."

They found the next clue and walked over to the next destination. All that was going through Kim's mind was 'what was Jack going to ask?' She just sighed. They all slowly reached the deck yard. Kim, who may be a first degree black belt, but the place gave her the creeps. She quickly went behind Jack who quickly held her hand, reassuring her that everything is fine.

Kim-"Eddie, are you sure this about the place?"

Jack-"Yeah, Eddie. This place…" The device in Eddie's hand beeped and Jack let go of Kim's hand quickly regretting the decision. He put his arm around Eddie.

Jack-"Eddie's got this, stop doubting him." Kim just rolled her eyes, but missed the warmth of Jack's hand. They all ran to him asking if he was okay. Eddie also showed that he had the box. They opened it to reveal the prize they had spent all day looking for. They all cheered.

Later in the Day

Kim was walking around the mall thinking about the day. Jack who was walking out of the skateboard shop saw Kim. He remembered he had to finish what he started. He walked over to Kim.

Jack-"Hey Kim!" She looked over at his direction and smiled.

Kim-"Hey Jack!"

Jack-"So about earlier, I was well going to ask if… um… you and I could maybe… I don't know kiss? I mean I kinda… maybe wanted you to be my first kiss." Jack looked at Kim after he finished who was staring at him in wide eyes. Kim was just trying to process what just happen but she quickly nodded. Jack nervously leaned in. They soon were in the same position there were earlier in the day, but this time it was finally going to happen. Their lips soon collided. Both who were thrilled and smiled through the kiss. They stopped when they hear a camera go off. They look to see Rudy with his phone out.

Jack and Kim-"RUDY!"

Rudy-"My two best students finally got together and I want to take a picture of it." Jack and Kim rolled their eyes. "Is it okay if I post this on Facebook?" Jack and Kim shot him a death glare. Rudy put his hands up in surrender. Rudy then headed into the skate shop. Jack and Kim looked at each other.

Jack-"So, Kim I was wondering if… maybe… we could…you know…" Kim just rolled her eyes and giggled at Jack's nervousness.

Kim-"Yes, Jack. I will go on a date with you." He smiled and grabbed her hand. They were about to leave when Kim stop Jack. "Should we be worried that Rudy went into the skate shop?" Rudy then skated out trying to stay on the skateboard. Jack and Kim looked at each other and ran after him. They soon stop Rudy.

Rudy-"I won't ride on a skateboard again…" Jack and Kim both sighed in happiness. "If I can post that picture of you, too." Jack and Kim looked at each other and shrugged.

Kim-"Fine, but can we at least finish our first date first?" Rudy nodded and Jack and Kim took off. The next day, Rudy posted the picture with the caption: _Kick is finally together!_

* * *

**Done! Well remember to REVIEW! Almost as 100! Well, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style**

**-Tatertat**


	13. Meet The Mckrupnicks

_What if Jack asked Kim to help him with Megan?_

Episode: Meet the Mckrupnicks

* * *

**Hey my readers!**

**I was watching Meet the Mckrupnicks when this idea came to my head! So, I put some things aside and I am writing it for you. I also going to write an oneshot for the song, The Way by Ariana Grande because I am addicted to it and I have a great idea.**

**I need more songs for my new Jack City what if. Please submit ideas!**

**106 reviews! I love you guys! Thank you all! I want to give you virtual hugs. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

3rd person view

Jack watched as his friends went to dance. He would join them but he didn't want to embarrass himself in a whole new continent or maybe not in front of Kim. Jack who was sort of deep in thought, didn't notice a redhead slowly approaching him.

Megan-"Well, hello there!" Jack politely greeted her back and turned around. He watched everyone dance, then he turned to notice her still standing there, staring at him.

Megan-"Do you care to dance?"

Jack-"Nah, I'm not really the dancing type."

Megan-"That wasn't a question." She then forced them up and slow danced with him. Jack was a little freaked out; actually he was really freaked out.

Kim was enjoying Scotland. She was dancing along with Milton's family when something caught her eye. Jack was slow dancing with another girl.

Milton-"Kim, are you alright? You look kinda pale." Kim pointed towards Jack and Megan. Milton looked at started to laugh.

Kim-"What are you laughing about?" Other than Joan, Kim told Milton about her crush on Jack. Jack also mentioned his crush on Kim to him, so he knew both of their feelings towards each other.

Milton-"I don't Jack is enjoying it as much as you think." She looked again to see Jack with a freaked out face. Jack met Kim's eyes and mouthed help me. She rolled her eyes while Milton nudged her side. She walked over to Megan.

Kim-"Hey, can I dance with Jack?" Megan let go of Jack and walked over to Kim.

Megan-"Sure." She walked closer to Kim and whispered in her ear. "but I will be watching you." She then walked off to her family. Jack nervously took Kim's hand and danced with her.

Kim-"What was that about?"

Jack-"I have no clue what so ever." They both laughed. Jack thought of an idea but was too nervous to say, but he said it anyways.

Jack-"Hey Kim, would you pretend to be like- I don't know- all lovey dovey around me when Megan is around." Kim looked at him confusingly before nodding.

Kim-"So like we should pretend to be a couple around her?"

Jack-"Yeah, like that."

Kim-"We would like hold hands and be all snuggled up." He nodded and both of them blushed.

They soon stopped dancing when Milton said his speech, which we all know just sparked the feud all over again. Jack and Kim decided to join him in the competition to keep his family in the valley.

The Games- Church Door Flip

Jack and Kim stared down on the church door.

Kim-"Milton, I can't do that."

Milton-"Come on Kim, it's all physics. You can do it. Watch Megan." They all watched in amazement as Megan quickly flipped the 200 lbs. door. Megan then winked over at Jack and started walked over. Jack quickly took Kim's hand.

Megan-"Hey Jack! I see you are stuck with that thing." She pointed at Kim who was trying very hard not to kill Megan right there and then.

Jack-"Actually that thing is my girlfriend." He put his arm around Kim and she blushed. They both wanted it to be real but they were too nervous to say it. Milton looked at them confusingly.

Milton-"Wait, a minute when did this happen?" Jack and Kim both looked at each other nervously.

Kim-"Um… last night! Yep, last night." Jack nodded. Milton just shrugged .

Milton-"Well, you are finally together which is great." Jack and Kim both smiled and realized it was Kim's turn in the event.

Kim-"Alright, I can do this." She walked over to the door and started to lift it up, but it soon landed on top of her. Jack immediately went to her side while Megan lifted up the door a little bit.

Kim-"Did I win?"

Jack-"Kim, are you alright?"

Kim-"I think so, why?"

Jack-"You look a little pancakeish."

The Games- Log Competition 

Milton started to explain the rules of the event to Jack. He nodded understandingly and got ready.

Kim-"Good luck, Jack." Kim built up some courage and kissed his cheek. They both blushed and she went to stand next to Milton and she smirked at Megan who rolled her eyes. Jack won the event after a quick fight. He stood on top of the tree looking at the view or maybe at Kim. Okay, he admits to looking at Kim.

Megan-"Jack, I have a surprise for you when you get down here."

Jack-"I'll just stay up here and enjoy the view." He then winked at Kim who blushed. Megan then hit the tree which caused Jack to fall. Megan then picked him up. Kim ran over there.

Kim-"Megan, would you please put my boyfriend down?" 'Why can't this be real?' she thought in her head. Megan rolled her eyes and dropped Jack who ran over to Milton. Megan and Kim then started to argue. While the rest of the family was trying to keep them apart, Milton started to talk to Jack.

Milton-"So, Kim finally admitted her feelings for you." Jack's eyes widen. Milton didn't know that they were only faking it, so this news surprised Jack. Milton then continued on.

Milton-"She was always Jack this and Jack that. She had this huge crush on you." Jack smiled at Milton's comment. He was relieved that Milton had a big mouth.

Jack-"Thanks Milton. I am going to go do something." Jack took off to figure out how to ask Kim out for real. Kim went over to Milton.

Kim-"Hey Milton! What were you and Jack talking about?"

Jack-"Nothing just your feelings for him."

Kim-"WHAT!?"

Milton-"I figured now that you guys were dating he should know."

Kim-"Milton, we weren't really dating. He just wanted Megan to stop bothering him." Milton then realized the giant mistake he made.

Milton-"Well, he knows now."

Later in the day

Kim head to her room to pack up when she got there she found in envelope on her bed. It had her name on it. 'It's my letter from Jack', she thought. She quickly opened up.

_Dear my lovely Kimmy, (I'm probably on a plane right now, so you can't hit me)_

_Well, I guess this is goodbye. I am truly going to miss you the most. I mean you are my best friend. We had a lot of great times together like sneaking in to Bobby Wasabi's house and saving that vole's home. I am going to miss those times. There is also something else I have to say._

_I have feelings for you Kim more feelings then you can ever imagine. I love the way your hair flows in the wind and the fact that you bit your lip when you are nervous around me. I thought you were pretty when I first saw you, then I can found out you not did karate, but you were a black belt. I knew my crush on you just grew. Now I am off to Japan and I have one more thing to say. _

_You are my first love._

_That's right! I love you. It feels good to write that. I wish I had the courage to say it in person._

_Well, I hope to see you around. Remember I will always love you Kim._

_Love, Jack_

Kim looked down at the letter in shock. He didn't realized that Jack was leaning on the door.

Jack-"I see you read the letter." Jack took a seat next to her on the bed. "I want you to know that I still love you Kim." Then he kissed her and they continued to kiss in till they both ran out of air.

Jack-"So Kimmy…" Kim gave him a death glare and he started over. "Kim…, will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled and nodded yes. They both grabbed each other hand and ran out to tell the others.

* * *

**Done! Please REVIEW! Love you guys! Hope you like it. Submit ideas! So, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style!**

**-Tatertat**


	14. Rowdy Rudy

_What if Kim AND Jack helped Milton with his Julie problem?_

Episode: Rowdy Rudy

**Hey my readers! ... I'M BACK!**

**Well, you know how I said that it was going to be New Jack City, well…. It is not as you can see. I am working on a new story for Austin and Ally. Don't worry I am going to continue writing for this story and Kickin It FanFiction. Please go check the story out. I am uploading it right after this one is out. It will be called "Just Another Member."**

* * *

3rd person view

Jack-"Come on Milton, it is easier than you think." Jack and Kim were currently helping Milton get over his fear of kissing Julie. Let see how this all got started.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kim and Milton were walking in the hallways. Milton was talking to Kim about his Julie problem._

_Milton-"Kim, I don't think I can do it. I am just going to break up with Julie._

_Kim-"You can't just give up. Julie is your first love."_

_Milton-"Kim, I just can't do it." Kim pushed Milton into the lockers and started yelling at Milton about how she put in a lot of work to get them together. Jack was on his way to his locker when he spotted Kim holding Milton against the lockers. He ran up to them._

_Jack-"Kim, what are you doing to Milton?"_

_Kim-"He said that he is going to break up with Julie." Jack looked at Milton shocked and Milton nodded his head. Jack looked at Kim. She rolled his eyes and dropped Milton. Milton, who was still a little shaken when Jack pushed against the lockers._

_Jack-"Why would you break up with Julie? You two are perfect for each other"_

_Milton-"She wants us to go to the next level and I can't do it."_

_Jack-"Milton, that shouldn't be a reason you should break it off with her."_

_Kim-"And I will help you." _

_Jack-"Me too!" Jack and Kim looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Milton._

_Milton-"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. A lot!" They all smiled at each other. Jack carefully dropped Milton and they all went to their lockers._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

Milton-"I can't help it. Every time I lean in, I keep seeing my Aunt all over again." Jack and Kim shook their heads.

Kim-"Just get your aunt out of your head. Think about Julie." Milton sighed in frustration.

Milton-"I will give it another go." Milton looked at the picture that Kim was currently holding but leaned into it. Then he saw his aunt again and backed out quickly. He sat down on the bench sadly.

Milton-"I just can't do it guys." Jack sat on one side of him while Kim sat on the other.

Jack-"Milton, just remember to look in her eyes."

Kim-"Yeah, you will get lost in them and forgot about the world around you."

Jack-"Then, you will lean and…"

Kim-"Bam…, you have your first kiss!" Jack and Kim high fived and Milton looked at them confused.

Milton-"Oh, it is so easy. Have either of you did it?" Kim and Jack sat there quietly. Either of them had actually had their first kiss, but they didn't tell him that.

Kim and Jack-"Totally." Milton could clearly tell they were lying so he decided to have a little fun with it. He sat up from the bench and went in front of the two teens trying to help him out.

Milton-"Okay, if it is so easy. Then…" He thought about for a moment and an idea instantly popped into his brain. He smiled at the thought. Jack and Kim nervously looked at each other than at Milton. Every possible went through their minds except one. The one that Milton was currently thinking.

Milton-"Kiss right now and prove to me that it is as easy as you say." Jack and Kim looked at each other than back at Milton.

Kim and Jack-"WHAT?"

Milton-"You heard me. Kiss, since it is so easy."

Kim-"Milton, but Jack and I are friends. Only friends apparently." Kim muttered the last part. Milton didn't hear it, but Jack did. Jack moved closer to Kim. He started to whisper to her.

Jack-"What is that supposed to mean?" Kim looked up at him.

Kim-"It means you only want us to be friends."

Jack-"Who said I just want to be friends?" Kim looked at Jack wide eyed. Milton watch as the two whispered at each other but he couldn't hear them.

Kim-"So you want to be more than just friends?"

Jack-"Well to be honest, yes I do. Do you?" Jack took Kim's fingers and interviewed them with his. Kim bit her lip and moved closer to Jack, if that was even possibly.

Kim-"Yes." Jack smiled at her and pulled her into his lap. They smiled at each other and put their foreheads together. Milton felt kinda of left out, so he coughed letting know that he was still there.

Milton-"So about that kiss…." Jack and Kim both looked at each other and nodded.

Jack-"Okay." Jack and Kim stood up and went a little further away from the bench.

Jack-"You just look her eyes…" Jack looked into Kim's eyes. Kim did the same.

Kim-"You will get lost in them." They both discovered everything they told Milton was true. They were completely lost in their own world. Nothing else was said. They lean and BAM…had their first kiss with each other and as a couple. They both separated to see a shocked Milton and Julie. They both blushed and ran outside.

Julie-"What just happen?" Milton sat Julie down and explained to her what was going on.

Julie-"Two things. 1) Milton went I said let take it to the next level, I meant the next level in the museum and 2) You got Kim and Jack together and that was impressive of how you did it."

Milton-"Oh, so you didn't mean kissing?" Julie took hold of Milton's hand.

Julie-"I like how we are taking things now and we will do it when we are both ready." They smiled and hugged.

* * *

**Meanwhile…outside**

Jack and Kim sat down at one of the table out in the courtyard.

Jack-"So, Kim what are you doing tomorrow? **(A/N- It's Friday afternoon in the story.)"**

Kim-"Going to that crazy wrestling match Rudy is in." Jack sighed remembering that his crazy sensei had a wrestling match because of a stupid fight at Falafel Phil's.

Jack-"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Kim shook her head.

Kim-"No, why?" Kim smiled hoping that he was going to ask out.

Jack-"Well, would you go out with me on a date?" Kim bit her lip and nodded. She stood up and sat on Jack's lap and he smiled.

Jack-"I'm glad my first kiss was with you."

Kim-"I'm glad I had my first kiss with you also." They kissed again feeling the same sparks that they felt when they first kissed.

Maybe Milton needing help kissing actually did help their relationship and his.

* * *

**DONE! Be sure to check out my new story. Put suggestions down in your review. Give you a shout out if you review my Austin and Ally story, "Just Another Member" and this chapter. Gotta go!**

**Peace out my people and keep swaging the Gangnam style!**

**-Tatertat**


	15. New Jack City

**Hey my readers! It's here, my NEW JACK CITY what if! Also …**

**KICKIN' IT is GETTING A SEASON 4! But Olivia won't be in it. I am both sad and happy at the same time. Anyways, on with the oneshot!**

* * *

_What If Jack and Kim went to Rockella together? _

Episode: New Jack City

* * *

Kim POV

I can't wait to go with Rockella with Jack. Maybe tonight could be the night we get together. I walk into the dojo to see Jack practicing for the tournament. I never noticed how good Jack looks when he was practicing. I need to snap out of it. I went up to Jack.

Me-"Hey Jack! Are you ready for Rockella tonight?" Jack looked up at me and smiled at me. Then he sat on the bench.

Jack-"I can't wait, but I not too sure I can go." I need him to go with me, but I can always ask Carson. But I really want Jack to go.

Me-"Are you sure you can't go?" Jack shrugged.

Jack-"Rudy wants me to practice extra hard. I will go ask him though."

Me-"Okay, let me know." Jack walked over to Rudy's office and went inside. I sat on the bench waiting for him to come back. I really hope he says yes.

* * *

Jack POV

I really want to go with Kim to Rockella tonight, but Rudy has been pushing me harder than ever. I went into Rudy's office to see him on his phone.

Rudy-"Stupid pigs!" Rudy must be playing Angry Birds.

Me-"Hey Rudy!" He looked at me.

Rudy-"Jack, why are you not training? The tournament is coming up soon and you need to prepare." This is not going good.

Me-"Rudy, can I please go to Rockella with Kim?"

Rudy-"No, you need to practice." Great, now I have to go with plan B.

Me-"Please Rudy! If I don't go she is probably going to get another guy." Rudy looked up at me.

Rudy-"When is it?"

Me-"Tonight, so can I please go?" I am basically on my knees. Rudy sighed.

Rudy-"Fine, you can go. I know how much you like Kim." I stood up and hugged Rudy.

Me-"Thank you!" Rudy shook me off of him.

Rudy-"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now if you excuse me, I am going to kill these pigs." I laughed and walked back out of the office to see Kim sitting on the bench. I sneaked behind her

Me-"Guess who gets to go to Rockella tonight." Kim smiled and turned around.

Kim-"No way!" She hugged me while I hugged her back. It was for a little bit longer than expected but I like it. We let go slowly. I could see that she turned red and I thought it was really cute. I slowly let go of her and started walking backwards towards the door.

Me-"I guess it's a date." Then she looked confused. "I mean if you want to make it a date."

Kim- "Okay then, it's a date." It is going to be a date! I have to get ready.

Me-"So I'll pick you up at 6."

Kim-"Okay, see you at 6." I smiled and attempted to turn around and open the door. Instead I bang my head because I was too close to the door. I turned around to see Kim laughing.

Me-"You didn't see nothing." Then, I ran out of the dojo embarrassed.

* * *

Kim POV

I can't believe that just happen. First Jack gets to go to Rockella. Then he asked me out to dinner before. This is going to be awesome. Now I really hope we get together tonight. As soon as he ran off from bumping into the door, which was really funny, I knew I needed some backup. So I called the girls, Grace, Julie, and Mika. I just told them to meet me at the cute store at the mall. I walked over there to see them standing there looking at me. Probably for an explanation.

Me-"I need your help. Jack and I going to Rockella tonight." They all looked at me with weird expressions. I remember when I first told them about it. I told them it was not a date and don't need their help.

Me-"Then he asked me if I wanted to make a date and I said yeah. So now it is officially a date." The girls looked at each other then looked at me.

The girls-"We told you!" Then we all busted out laughing.

Grace-"Come on we have to get you ready!" They dragged me into the cute store.

* * *

Jack POV

Okay, maybe running out of the dojo was not my best choice, but I can't take it back now. I texted the guys to meet me at Falafel Phil's. They got there pretty quick. We all sat down at our usual booth.

Me-"Okay guys, I need your help."

Milton-"With what?"

Me-"You know how Kim and I are going to Rockella tonight." They all nodded. "Well, I asked if she wanted to make it a date and she said yes!" The guys all congratulated me.

Eddie-"Good job Jack!"

Jerry-"Yeah man. You finally asked Kim out."

Me-"We can you guys help me get ready?" They all nodded and we set off into the mall to get ready.

* * *

Later in the day-5:45 pm-Kim POV

The girls have helped me with my outfit and hair ready. But right now they were arguing about what shoes I should wear. Well, at least Julie and Grace were while Mika was finishing my curls.

Grace-"But the heels would make her taller."

Julie-"But sneakers are shown to be more comfortable." I had enough of this.

Me-"GIRLS! If you don't stop arguing, I'm going to flip you both." They both looked at me and immediately became quiet.

Me- "I just wear the flats." They both stopped arguing and agreed. Thank goodness. I saw Julie glance over at the clock.

Julie-"Kim, Jack is coming in 10 minutes." Oh no. Mika finished my hair and I took the clothes off my bed and went into the bathroom to change. I decided to wait to look at myself and walked back into my room to see the girls' reactions. They all looked at me and screamed.

Me-"Do I look bad?"

Mika-"No look amazing!"

Grace-"Jack is going to be head over heels for you." I smiled and looked out the window to see Jack coming to the door.

Me-"Jack is here!"

Julie-"One last mirror check!" She turned me around to see myself in the full length mirror in my room.

My hair was curled to perfection. I was wearing a white floral top with a jean skirt. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Then the doorbell rang.

Mika-"That's Jack!" I started to walk down the stairs when I heard Grace.

Grace-"WAIT!" I turned around and see through my purse at me. I caught and thanked her before practically running down the rest of the stairs.

* * *

Jack POV

I am kinda nervous about tonight but mostly really excited. When Kim opened the door, I know my mouth dropped. She looked amazing.

Me-"Kim, you look amazing." She blushed and looked down. She looks so cute when she does that.

Kim-"So do you!" I offer my hand to Kim.

Me-"Shall we?"

Kim-"We shall." She grabbed my hand and we took off.

We walked over to the mall and we deciding where to eat.

Kim-"So where do you want to eat?"

Me-"It doesn't matter as long as I am with you." Kim blushed and rolled her eyes.

Kim-"Jack, don't go cheesy on me." I laughed and kissed her hand. I decided to mess with her for a bit.

Me-"I just can't help it when you are around." She started laughing, but I saw a little disappointment in her eyes. It was like she wanted me to mean it.

Me-"Kim, are you okay?" She looked at me and nodded, but I saw that same look in her eyes. "Kim, you know I meant what I said earlier." She looked at me with those really pretty eyes of hers.

Kim-"Really?"

Me-"Really."

* * *

At the arena (3rd person view)

The Seaford Arena was pretty big for a small town like Seaford. That is where they were holding Rockella.

They had fun and danced the night away. They kissed during a slow song and Jack asked Kim out. To them it was the perfect night.

* * *

Kim POV

I walked into the dojo to see my boyfriend practicing. I still can't believe it.

Me-"Hey Jack!" Jack stopped practicing and looked up at me.

Jack-"Hey Kim! How is my girlfriend doing?" I started giggling while sitting on the bench close to him. Why acting like such as girly girl?

Me-"I'm good." He shook his head at me and sat down. Carson walked in.

Carson-"Hey Kim and...Jack." Why does he sound like that when he said Jack's name? "You too have gotten closer."

Me-"We went to Rockella last night."

Jack-"Plus she is my girlfriend now." He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

* * *

**(Time Skip-After Carson's and Jack's bo staff fight and Carson's confession about cheating**)

Jack POV

Kim and I were sitting at a booth and Falafel Phil's.

Me-"I am telling you Kim, Carson told me he cheated himself."

Me-"Carson wouldn't do that. I know I am your girlfriend now, but I am going to be completely honestly with you. YOU LOST! GET OVER IT! You have been talking about it for the past hour."

Jack-"But Kim…" Kim got up.

Kim-"Call me when you put this whole thing behind you."

Jack-"I thought my girlfriend should be on my side."

Kim-"Then maybe I shouldn't be your girlfriend." She ran out before I can catch her. I put my head on the table. I think I might take Ty up on his offer. First my best friends, then my sensei and now my girlfriend. This has gone too far.

* * *

**The Tournament**

Kim POV

Jack and I haven't talked since our fight. I just wish he would just get over that fact that he lost. I am here to support the dojo and I don't see Jack. The least he can do is show up. Maybe our relationship is over. Maybe the guys have seen him.

Me-"Where's Jack? I have been looking for him everywhere"

Milton-"He is probably embarrassed, I bet he will be here soon." They announced the next two dojos, us and the black dragons. Jack came out in a Black dragon gi next to Ty.

Me-"What?" I noticed the guys yelled the same thing. I went to Jack.

Me-"What are you doing?"

Jack-"Trying to prove a point." Of course, he didn't let it go.

Me-"By joining our rival?"

Jack-"Well, sort of."

Me-"I never thought the day would come when you became the bad guy." I turned around and sat back down. Milton patted me on the back.

Milton-"Sometimes people change, it might be time to let go." I can feel a tear going down my cheek, I brushed it off.

Me-"I just hoping I won't have to." The fight soon began and I watch Jack and Carson fight.

Jerry-"Go Carson! Go Jack!"

Eddie-"Jerry, choose a side."

Jerry-"I can't I love them both." Sadly, I was kinda in the same situation. Then I saw Carson hit the floor. I saw that they called a timeout. I went up to him to check if he was okay. He was trying to wrap something in his wraps. It looked like sandbags.

Me-"What is that?"

Carson-"Nothing Kim!"

Me-"But I saw…"

Carson-"I said it was nothing." Jack was right all along. I ran up to and hug him. He hugged me back. We pulled back after a little bit.

Me-"Jack, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not believing you."

Jack-"its okay, I just glad I have my girlfriend back." I smiled and kissed him.

Me-"Now go beat the cheater's butt for me."

Jack-"My pleasure." I smiled and went back to my seat. I watched Jack punch Carson's sandbags and quit the black dragons and beat Carson. When the fight was over, I went over and kissed him. Rudy and the guys went over to him as well.

Jerry-"It's been like five minutes since you got back together and you are still making out, really? I separated and gave him a glare.

Me-"Jerry, you have five seconds to run." Jerry started running and I chased after him. After slapping him…a lot, we returned to the rest of them.

Rudy-"Will you come back to our dojo?" We all looked up at Jack.

Jack-"I only have one thing to say." He put his hand in the middle. "Wasabi?" We all put our hands in.

Wasabi Warriors-"WASABI!"

* * *

**And that my readers is the end of the New Jack City what if! Thank you guys for waiting so long! Also, be sure to read my Austin and Ally story, Just Another Member!**

**I am responding to reviews next chapter so REVIEW!**

**So, peace out and keep kickin' it! (Like the new thing, tell me!)**

**-Tatertat **


End file.
